4 turtles, 1 girl
by Vortex Lord
Summary: A retell of the the 2003 anime serious. The OC in this a girl named Merry who has been their little sister.
1. chapter 1: Things change

_My name is Leonardo. And right now my brothers and and sister and I are in a mess of trouble. Our backs and up against the wall in some trash thrown alie. Cornered by the tuffest gang on the east side._ _(Guy) Look at the freeks. What's with the dreeby costumes? This ante Halloween. You're going down freeks. No buddy messes with the purple dragons. Especially when Waring stupid turtle and princess costumes._ _He's wong. We're not wearing costumes._ \--

 **Things change.**

Welcome to New York City. Today we'll be going into the sewer tunnels and now we see a big gray rat that can talk.

(rat) To become a true Ninja you must work hard. Darkness gives the Ninja power wail light reveals the Ninjas presents. Now can you extinguish this flame without reviewing yourself?

A turtle figger with a purple mask and a bo staff makes nois and missed the flame because the rat heard the nois and moved the flame out of the turtles way and the turtle hits the wall.

(rat) Too noisy Donatello.

Another turtle with a orange mask and a paie of numchuckles runs up to the flame and jumps to get it but he was clumsy and he missed the flame and hits the other turtle instead.

(rat) Too clumsy Michaelangelo.

Then a blue eyed and blonde haired 10 year old girl waring a pink princess dress with pink knee socks and red slippers and white elbow gloves and holding a pair of kamas slowly moves to the rat. But the rat knows what she is doing and hits her with his tail, making the girl hit the turtles.

(rat) Slow foot work Merry.

Then a 3rd turtle with a red mask and a pair of sies jumps to the rat but he moved and the turtle runs to the rat but he used his walking stick to make the turtle trip and hit the other turtles and Marry.

(rat) Poor choice Raphael.

But then a 4th turtle with a blue mask and a pair of katanas leaps down from the pipes above the rat and the turtle used his swords to cut the candle in half and catches the half with the flame and blows it out. Then the rat turned on the light.

(rat) Well done Leonardo.

Merry and the 3 other turtles got up from the floor.

(Raphael) Teachers pet.

(Leonardo) Ninja dropout.

(Donatello and Michaelangelo) Ooooooo

(Merry) Master Splinter are they at it again?

That's right. The rats name is splinter.

(Master Splinter) My sons. Uhhh my sons and daughter. You must work harder with your ninjutsu skills. Your path in life will not be a easy one.

Michaelangelo was not listening to Splinter because of fly.

(Master Splinter) The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You 5 are different. You must stay in the shadows. And can never be discovered by the outside world.

Michaelangelo catches the fly by clapping his hands witch got Master Splinter's attention.

(Merry) But dad I'm a human to. Why can't I be walking on the streets?

(Master Splinter) Because there are humans that can mean to you.

(Merry) Oh yeah. Thanks right. Hay what is that nois?

(Michaelangelo) Whoh Earthquake.

(Donatello) In New York? Possible but not likely.

Then the wall brakes making a hole and a robot with two lages and a big mouth with jaws and a yellow retang eye cimes out of the hole fowled by others.

(Leonardo) What are those things?

(Michaelangelo) New York City cockroaches?

(Raphael) Whatever they are they picked the Wong party to crash.

They all started fighting the robots. Mike then gets one of the robots.

(Michaelangelo) Hay Leo, think fast.

Hay throws the robot to Leo and he slice and dice the robot in half and then exploded. Then Leo sees the robots surrounding Splinter as he hits them with his walking stick.

(Leonardo) We got to help Master Splinter.

They all fowt their way through the robots but then Merry notesed something.

(Merry) Guys look.

The robots were eating the support structure for the lare. The roof caved in at the arae Splinter was in.

(Leonardo) Oh no.

(Raphael) Master Splinter.

(Leonardo) Master Splinter. Master Splinter. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Most of the robots got crushed from the cave in. One tried to move again but Raph stomped on it.

(Michaelangelo) What the shell are these things?

(Raphael) Whatever they were : kicked one of the robots: they're junk now.

(Leonardo) Guys, we got to find Master Splinter. Master Splinter. Master Splinter can you here me?

(Merry) Donnie is there any way to--What are you doing?

(Donatello) Shell sell. I'm calling Master Splinter. I hope.

Master Splinter was alive but on the other side of the cave in. He heard his shell sell ringing and picked it up and the buttons came.

(Splinter) Hmmmm witch button do you press to answer this thing? Hello?

Splinter didn't know he already answered it. He hated modern technology sometimes.

(Leonardo) Master Splinter are you alright?

(Splinter) Helloooooo? Stupid device.

(Merry) Daddy you didn't have to press any buttons. You already answered it when the buttons appeared.

(Splinter) Ah. Leonardo, Whatever those mechanical menaces are they have manage to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage Junction at South point.

Of course Mikey didn't hear what Splinter was saying because Raph pushed him.

(Donatello) If we take the south condement it will intersec with the old drainage tunnel.

(Leonardo) We'll meet you there sensei.

(Michaelangelo) What did he say? What did he say? Did he mention me?

And Raph pushes Mikey again. As everyone was getting ready to leave, Mikey was saying last minute good byes.

(Michaelangelo) Goodbye broken pipe. Goodbye gruntchie payphone. Goodbye dented manhole cover. Goodbye home sweet home.

(Raphael) Hello crool world. Come on.

They went through the big hole the robots made.

(Leonardo) Looks like those things have been here.

(Donatello) These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in.

(Raphael) You were saying?

The roof really did cave in.

(Leonardo) Can't go forward. Can't go back.

(Raphael) Looks like we go up.

Raph walks to a ladder that leads to a manhole cover.

(Leonardo) Hitting the suffice is a bad idea.

(Merry) I know there are human that won't respect me but we got no other way to go Leo.

(Leonardo) Alright fine. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around. Remember what sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen. Let alone chaptered. We need to stay out of site.

(Raphael) We got it the first thousand times Leo. Just follow my lead.

Raph opens the manhole and gets out to find another one. Leo pokes his head out to see if it was clear to get out.

(Michaelangelo) Come on Leo move it. I don't want to be staining at your but any longer than I have to.

(Merry) Hay Mikey, I can see your tail.

(Donatello) Hay Merry, I can see your panties. I like it.

(Marry) Why thank you Donnie.

(Leonardo) Shhh Guys.

A motorcycle came by and Leo went back down as Raph hid in the shade. Then Raph went to see if the streets are clear and then he heard a sond and jumped on to a pull as a young couple comes out of a club. Then Raph sees a manhole in the next ally.

(Raphael) Ah manhole cover, 12 o'clock.

Then he jumps behind a car when another motorcycle came by. Before he could get to the manhole a truck came and backed up to where the manhole is.

(Raphael) Now what?

After the guys in the truck went out of it Raph went to make sure it wasn't on top of the manhole. But it was.

(Raphael) Oh great. Just great. The old turtle luck going true to form.

Raph kicked the truck and the others saw what he did.

(Leonardo) Why to be stellfy Raph.

(Michaelangelo) Yeah I don't think they heard over in New Joysie.

(Raphael) Give me a hand.

Mikey smiles at him

(Raphael) Don't even think about it Mikey.

Donnie points at Mikey and nods his head no.

(Raphael) Ahl forget you guys, I'll push it myself.

He trys to push it but then the guys in the billing were coming back to the truck.

(Leonardo) Hide Raph. herry.

Raph hides in the truck.

(Merry) Whoh. Poor choice Raphael.

(guy) He he he did you see the way that screened when we took his cash. Cheep man. Cheep to be flees with us meets.

Raph was hiding on the roof. And then the truck leaves.

(Leonardo) This is exactly what Splinter was talking about. We get to get him out of ther.

(Merry) Last one to the rooftop hatches from a rotten egg.

They made it to the top and saw where the truck is going.

(Leonardo) We can cut them off at 3rd and 1st.

(Donatello) If we run like crazy.

(Michaelangelo) Is there any other way to run?

They followed the truck by jumping from roof to roof.

(Michaelangelo) Ha ha you guys and gal are too slow.

Or so he thinks as they jumped over him.

(Michaelangelo) Hay no fare.

He catches up to them and hits a bedsheet and sniffles it.

(Michaelangelo) Mmmm spring time fresh. : gets back up: Woohoo.

Meanwhile with Splinter.

(Splinter) Ah the old drainage junction. Now where are my children?

But then Splinter heres a nois that was just like the one before. More of those robots have come and found Splinter that got him to a shock.

Back in the suffice, The truck came to a stop at a ally. The humans got out of it again.

(Guy) Hay Toton watch the truck. We wouldn't want even to steel our stollen money.

As they left the guy named Toton passed around the truck gardind it. But then Merry tutched him.

(Merry) Hay, this is a no parking zone. Here's your ticket. And here's your fine.

Merry punches Toton making him slam on the truck.

(Leonardo) Nice work Merry.

(Merry) Princess Ninja strikes again.

(Leonardo) Now let's get Raph out of ther.

As they looked at the digital lock.

(Michaelangelo) Aw man what ever happened to good old fashioned pad locks?

(Donatello) Where's the fun in that? This one's all mine.

Donnie unscrewed the lock and started using the wires. Raph was mumbaling.

(Michaelangelo) What's that Raphie? You're going to have to speak up dude. I can't hear you.

Raph gets mad and hits the door.

(Michaelangelo) Ok I heard that.

(Donatello) I'm trying to work here.

Back with Splinter, Two more robots have gotten up. One of them grabbed Splinter's robes but he smacked it off with his tail. The robot hits the wall but gets back up easly. Splinter was about to face more of them.

Now we go back to the turtles and Merry who have just now got the door open.

(Michaelangelo) Welcome back Raph.

Raph charged out of the truck and grabs Mikey and starts punching him.

(Leonardo) What a hot head

(Donatello) Uuu Raph

(Merry) We don't have time for this.

(Raphael) And why not?

(Michaelangelo) Because we're not alone.

The guys are back.

(Guy) Look at the freeks. What is with the dreebie costumes? This ante Halloween. You're going down freeks. No buddy messes with the purple dragons. Especially when Waring stupid turtle and princess costumes.

Merry wasn't Waring a costume. The princess dress was her every day clothes. And the turtles are real. They all got into fighting pusishen and beeted all the purple dragons.

(Guy) Let's get out of here.

(Leonardo) Turtles rule.

(Raphael) I hope there are more of these guys. I'm just getting warmed up.

(Merry) Raph it looks like you got your wish.

Every one looks up.

(Leonardo) Are those guys...ninjas?

Yes they are. They jumped down from the rooftop. And their symbol is a red three toed dragon foot.

(Michaelangelo) Well they're sertenly ninja esk.

(Merry) I'm ready for anything.

(Raphael) I am so going to enjoy this.

They started attacking. Raph got a head start on them. Leo was on the mini roof. As he fought sword ninjas. Mikey and Merry are taking out the ones in the middle of the ally until they got hit and landed next to the truck.

(Michaelangelo) Donnie are we beeting them?

(Merry) Or are they beeting us?

Donnie sees throwing stars heading for them and quickly puts Mikey and Merry in the truck and closes the door.

(Donatello) Ask me again when we're winning.

(Merry) Yeah my point exactly big brother.

And now back with Splinter who's still fighting the robots but only two were left and he smashed them with his walking stick.

But then the floor under him crumpled and broke, making a bigger hole cosing Splinter to fall in it. Then the rest of the way down becomes a slide that was panful. At last he came to a stop. As he walked ahead a door opeded up and he saw a cavern that has pillers and 6 rooms and a little lake in the center of the cavern with a bridge. Splinter believe that the cavern can be the new lare.

Back with the turtles and Merry, they were still fighting the ninjas.

(Raphael) Man they just keep coming. How many of these gons do we have to bach before we get the hit?

(Leonardo) Then I vote we get the shell out of here. Donnie?

(Donatello) Almost there Leo.

Donnie was using the wires under the keyhole to start the truck. And it worked.

(Donatello) Yes. Thes bus is leaving for anywhere but here.

Merry and the 3 other turtles jumped in the truck as it was leaving. Of course Donnie has never driven a car before and he was moving it like crazy.

(Michaelangelo) Nice driving Donnie. For a turtle with no drivers license.

(Donatello) Hay do you want pretty? Or do want effective?

(Michaelangelo) I have to tell you. This has been a mondo bisaro day. First all those metal things under ground. And what's up with those ninjas. I mean ninjas in New York City besides us. It's just not right.

(Raphael) Talk about not right. Check this out.

(Michaelangelo) Show me the money baby. woohoo.

(Leonardo) this isn't finders keepers Mikey.

(Merry) Leo's right. The purple dragon said it was stolen. We just have to turn it in to the police car up ahead.

Donnie stops the truck and Leo talks to the officers.

(Leo) Take care of this money will you guys?

They all throw the bags of money on to the car and then leaves.

(Officer #2) Did you see that? Some green men and a little girl in a armed car just through a bunch of money at us.

(Officer #1) Hump, rookies.

The truck then smashed through a gate to the old drainage Junction. They all got out of the truck and saw Splinter.

(Leonardo) hay

(Raphael) Sensei

(Merry) Your alright.

(Splinter) Well I'm glad to see you to my children.

(Merry) Master Splinter, so much has happened today.

(Splinter) Yes there will be time to tell me later Merry. But first I like to take you all home.

(Michaelangelo) Home?

(Raphael) We got no home. Those robots trashed our pad. Remember Sensei?

(Splinter) Do not worry my children. I believe I have found the answer to our current housing problem. Follow me.

Leo goes in the hole first and then Donnie.

(Michaelangelo) Cowabun

But before he could finish what he's saying Raph pushes him into the hole.

(Michaelangelo) GUUUUUUUU NOT FUNNY RAPH!!!

(Raphael) Ha ha ha oh yes it is.

Raph jumps in hole. Merry was the last one to jump in it. All of them are now at the bottom.

(Michaelangelo) Wicked slide.

(Merry) Try saying that to my dress. It's all dirty now.

(Leonardo) You know all of your clothes are the same.

(Merry) Oh. Right.

(Michaelangelo)No agenc Master Splinter but this place doesn't seem so homey.

(Splinter) Look with your hart Michaelangelo, and not your eyes.

(Michaelangelo) Uuuum ok.

(Splinter) And walk this way.

Mikey slowly moves forward witch got Donnie to hit him with his bo staff. Then they all see the cavern Splinter found.

(All) Whoh

(Michaelangelo) This is beyond awesome. This room right here is mine. And where you're standing, also mine.

(Splinter) You see my children, chang is good.

(Leonardo) We couldn't agree more.

(Splinter) Good. So let's see you all clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy.

(All except Merry) All man

(Merry) I might as well clean up the array I'm standing in right now.

Meanwhile in his lare, Oroku Saki :a.k.a the shedder: was sipping his tea when a someone entered his room. It was a guy with blonde hair that has a pony tail, he was big, he has super strong mussels, he also has a purple dragon tattoo on his left arm and a three toed dragon foot on the other. His name was Hun. And right now he has a purple dragon member on his hand. It was the guy who called the turtles freeks.

(Hun) Alright Dragon Brath. Tell the master what happened.

(Dragon Brath) Uuu sir, my men. We lost the armored car with the money. We were attacked by some karate frog creech's or something, and with them was a little girl in a princess costume. They took us by surprise. It wasn't my fault.

(The Shredder) Enough

(Dragon Brath) I promise Master Shredder, I won't fale you again.

(The Shredder) I know. You won't fale me again. Ever

(Dragon Brath) No Sir please. AAAAHHHHH!

(The Shredder) Hun, you may go now. But next time you fale, you won't be so lucky.

(Hun) Y y y yes master.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: a better mouse trap

_My name is Donatello what you're looking at might not look like much but this little robot can munch his way through stone like Michaelangelo through a pizza. Allot of these mouser robots swafit to trash our old lare and nearly turned our sensei into robo chao. I'd be fascinated by the technology if I wasn't to Bessie occupied. The techno geek inside me can't help thinking awesome. But the ninja in me can't help thinking payback._

 **A better mouse trap.**

Mikey and Merry were setting up the TV witch is just many TV's connected together.

(Donatello) What's the matter you two? Can't disside what to watch?

(Merry) We just need more power.

(Michaelangelo) The turtle cave must be set for maximum entertainment.

He plugged in the TV on a extension cord witch turned out most of the power in the naber hood up above and when Mikey turned on the TV it made a big shine and then turned it off.

(Merry) Did it get in my hair?

(Michaelangelo) No you're fine.

(Donatello) The turtle cave?

(Michaelangelo) What will you call our new place? The shellter?

(Donatello) I was thinking the school for gived reptiles.

(Merry) The lare of the ninja princess.

(Michaelangelo) The holl of ninjustice.

(Splinter) Ahem. We will call this place home.

(Michaelangelo) Hmmmm catchy.

(Splinter) Now what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?

(Merry) They just want to get the last of our stuff from the old lare.

(Donatello) And with the way the new sewer slider is going, they should be back any second now.

Donnie was working on the robot parts but as he was on the feet with his screwdriver it smoked and shocked.

Now with Leo and Raph.

(Leonardo) Our home. For 15 years and 10 years for Merry and this is all that's left.

(Raphael) When I find out who built those home wecking robo roaches. HUMP. :Punches a support structure.:

(Leonardo) Raph take it easy. Let's not trash this place anymore than it already is.

They got the Stuff in the sewer slider and Raph started it.

(Leonardo) Now remember. Donnie said that the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet. So try to take it nice and SLOOOOOOOW!

Raph chose to turn it on anyway.

(Raphael) Yheee haaa I call this a successful field test. Wouldn't you Leo?

(Leonardo and Raphael) Yheeeee Haaaaa

Donnie was still working on the robots.

(Splinter) Even though it isn't active, that thing still makes me uneasy Donatello.

(Donatello) This is state of the art roboick sensei. I really gotta know what it is.

Just then Leo and Raph came back.

(Leonardo) Hay Donnie. You don't have to calibrate the accelerator. We just gave it a successful field test.

(Donatello) Great job guys.

(Leonardo) Good news for you too Mikey and Merry. Both of your DVD collections have survived.

(Michaelangelo) All right.

(Merry) Now that the TV is ready I can watch Snow White and the seven drorfs. But first let's see what's on the news.

Merry turned on the TV at chanle 6.

(Reporter) At a press conference today at stocktronics inc. Founder and CEO Dr. Baxter Stockmen has a special announcement for us.

Baxter Stockmen was a African American with round hair and wares a lab coat and glasses.

(Baxter Stockmen) A wise man once said build a better mouse trap. Well I say let path meeting begin. For I Dr. Baxter Stockmen have designed a solution to the citys ever growing rat problem. Ladys and gentlemen I give you the ultimate of the rat hunting. The stocktronics mouser.

Everyone got shocked because the mouser robots are the same ones that destroyed the old lare.

(Donatello) I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockmen would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing.

(Michaelangelo) And what's up with those glasses? : grabbed a mouser head and used it as a puppet.: Dork City.

Raph brakes one of the TV's with his sie.

(Raphael) I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell.

But Splinter stopped him and wacked him with his walking stick.

(Splinter) Absolutely not. Your last venture to the surface was a complete disaster. You can illefor to be seen by more humans.

(Baxter Stockmen) Now my lab partner, Ms. April O'Neill will release several rats into the labyrinth. April, proceed my dear.

April O'Neill is a red haired lady who was warring a purple shirt, brown pants, and she was also warring a lab coat. She puts the rats into the maze. They sniffed their noises to find cheese even though there isn't any cheese in the maze.

(Baxter Stockmen) Now see the full Genius of my mouser in action.

The mouser got put into the maze and then it finds and chased the rats and when it catches them it eats them.

(Michaelangelo) Whoh I do hate to be a rat in this city. Oh sorry Sensei.

(Baxter Stockmen) And the mouser retrieval function unit is controlled by remote mother computer.

April was watching the reply from the security cameras.

(April) Oh this is so great. My friends and family will finally see that I really work with the Baxter Stockmen.

(Baxter Stockmen) You flatter me Ms. O'Neill.

(April) Hmmm that's strange. I was running a complete routine diagnostic. Haff the mouser prototypes aren't even responding. It's like they just vanished.

(Baxter Stockmen) I'm shere it's nothing April. Probably just a computer glitch.

(April) What if the mousers have been tampered with? We should go through all their security backups.

(Baxter Stockmen) That won't be necessary April. Now if you excuse me I'm expecting a call from a very significant financial backer.

Of course April was getting suspicious.

Back with the turtles and Merry. They were all training. Leo trys to attack Splinter. Splinter dodged the attack.

(Splinter) Faster on your counterattack Leonardo.

Merry and Mikey tried to attack together but ended up bumping into each other.

(Splinter) Merry, Michaelangelo, you two are overy comfenit.

Donnie tried to attack from above but Splinter moved out of the way cousin Donnie to hit the floor instead.

(Splinter) You must fight without thinking Donatello.

Oh course Raph wasn't paying attention to attacking and got his shell kicked.

(Splinter) Raphael, you are distracted, missgided. You must learn to focus on your attacks.

(Raphael) HUNP I like to focus my attacks on that Stockmen guy. Why can't we just go topside and show him a little meen and green?

(Splinter) Because I forbid it. We will resume your training in the morning.

(Michaelangelo) We will resume your training in the morning.

(Splinter) I heard that.

(Merry) Busted

(Raphael) Man it's just not fair.

(Merry) Relax Raph. We don't need the suffice. We got TV. DVD's, video games. Top 10 princess fairy tales. A grown up soap opera?

(Donatello) Or you can give me a hand with these mouser parts. If I can get one working we can trace it back to it's sores and find out what Stockmen is really using them for.

(Raphael) Naaaa I hitting the hay.

(Leonardo) Since when does Raph turn in so early?

Back at stocktronics April was listening Baxters conversation with The shredder.

(Baxter Stockmen) The mousers will be ready when I decide they're ready. Our first test was

(The shredder) Was a complete failure. I do not tallerate failure.

(Baxter Stockmen) And that's why you make a lousy scientists. The test was spost to expose miner setbacks. As a result I already upgraded the mousers for greated yourabillitie. I can unsure that they will succeed.

(The shredder) They have better Dr. Stockmen, for your sake.

Back at the lare, Raph tried to sneak out but Leo stopped him.

(Leonardo) Midnight stroll?

(Raphael) Out of my way Leo.

(Leonardo) Master Splinter said we stay put.

(Raphael) Look I'll go through you if I have to.

(Leonardo) I like to see you try hot head.

(Raphael) Careful what you wish for Splinter Jr.

As they were fighting a mouser passed them.

(Donatello) Hay guys I got one working.

(Michaelangelo) Come on, he's faster than he looks.

(Merry) What are you wanting for? Let's go.

(Raphael) So are you going to let that mouser house free?

(Leonardo) Master Splinter is so going to kill us. Well Raph are you coming?

And he is. Now we go Back to stocktronics as Baxter is leaving.

(Baxter Stockmen) good night April dear. Try not to work to late. You know I don't like to pay over time.

(April) good night Dr Stockmen.

After he leaves April sneaks in his office.

(April) Now let's see what plan is cooking for those mousers.

April knows the password for the computer in Stockman's office. After she entered the password a 3 toed dragon foot appeared on the screen. It was the semble of the foot Ninja.

(April) I've never seen that icon before.

She grab hold of the mouse and clicked on the dragon foot. That made a secret door open. She walked into the room but the door closed.

(April) Hay, I'm I moving?

Back with Merry and the turtles, they were following the mouser on a pipe that is high up from the floor.

(Leonardo) Watch your step here every one. We don't want to end up as turtle soap.

The mouser gets to the end of the pipe and walks up a wall.

(Merry) Now what are we gonna do?

(Leonardo) Like Master Splinter said, a ninja is always prepared.

(Michaelangelo) I thought that was the boy scouts.

They get out their shukos and started climbing the wall to a tunnel.

(Michaelangelo) Just one question Donnie. What's to stop o turbo Jaws from munching up another 6.9 on the rictor scale?

(Donatello) Don't worry I shutdown it's jaw function. It couldn't even chow through a stick of gum.

(Merry) Then why is it chowing through the pipes?

(Donatello) What? But I shuted it down.

(Michaelangelo) Don's finely lost his tecno mojo.

(Donatello) It must have some kind of security override routine. Let's go. Oh no do you hear that? That's a serious warter mane hanging right over our heads.

(Raphael) So?

(Donatello) So are little mouser friend just ate through the pipe support.

(Leonardo) Incoming.

The pipe brakes as water comes out and sends Merry and the turtles out of the tunnel and falls down until Donnie used his bo to catch pipes.

(Donatello) Grab on

Merry grabbed Donnie. Leo grabed Merry. Raph grabbed Leo. Mikey grabbed Raph.

(Raphael) Ow watch where you point those shuko spicks Mikey.

(Michaelangelo) Hang on I have a idea.

He starts swinging.

(Leonard) Mikey wait.

(Merry) Stop it Mikey.

But he swang them all behind a water fall and they all got back on the wall. *hay that rimes*

(Donatello) Is everyone ok?

(Raphael) Yeah. Peachy.

Now we go back to April as she made it to bottom.

(April) Finally.

As she gets out of the elevator she see mousers getting billed. A lot of them.

(April) I don't care how long the city's rodent problem is. This is serious over kill.

Of course as was walking to the computer she didn't think a scanner to know if it's Baxter or not.

Now we join the turtles and Merry again.

(Raphael) When I get my hands on that robot

(Donatello) Easy Raph we still need to keep him ain one peace.

(Michaelangelo) What makes you think we'll even find the little robot.

(Merry) I think he left us a few clues.

They went through the hole and got in a Subway tunnel.

(Raphael) There he is.

(Leonardo) Look out.

Leo pulled Raph out of the way as a train comes and then the mouser disappears.

(Michaelangelo) Whoh, robo whodiny.

(Leonardo) Wong, robo hitch hiker.

They see the mouser on the train.

(Raphael) 2 can play that game.

Raph jumped on top of another train.

(Merry) What for us.

They all got on the same train and then mouser got off the other train and bit through a wall.

(Raphael) There's our stop.

Raph and the other turtles and Merry jumped off the train and went through the hole in the wall. Now we go back to April as she uses the computer in the mouser room. *witch is Baxter's main laboratory*

(April) Rat problem my eye. Let's see what's really cooking with those... those... those.

Then Baxter entered the room.

(Baxter Stockmen) Now April. That would be telling. Adviser to say my army of mousers will make me a ritch and powerful man.

(April) But aren't you already a ritch and and powerful man? And way do you want the mousers to do what computer said they will do?

(Baxter Stockmen) You already saw what I was really using them for? April you're so brilliant and so naive. I'm truly going to miss working with you.

(April) What? You mean I'm fired?

(Baxter Stockmen) In a matter of spiking.

A crane grabbed her and carryed her to the mousers.

(Baxter Stockmen) I'm afraid that I can't let you live April. You've seen far too much already and let's just say that I have trust issues.

April lost her lab coat and the mousers were ready to eat her. She grabbed a fire extinguisher to use as a weapon.

(April) Keep away from me. I know how to use this.

She sprays on the mousers but it has no effect on them. So she wacks one on the head with the tank.

(April) Ha

She swings it again but that one was ready and bit the tank and smoke filled the bottom of the room. She found a entrance to the sewers and used it as a escape rawt.

(Baxter Stockmen) You can run April but you can't hide from my mousers.

She runs in the mucky waters and sees three tunnels.

(April) Witch why out? Witch why out?

She didn't know witch one to choose so she went through one at random. The mousers entered the sewers.

Back with Merry and the turtles they were still following the mouser until another one came.

(Michaelangelo) Hay who invited him?

(Raphael) I got this.

He throws a star at the mousers head and it falls over.

(Leonardo) Great job Raph.

But then it gets back up.

(Merry) This is not good.

Then more comes by.

(Donatello) Nether is that. These crome domes are even tuffer then the last batch.

They started fighting the mousers and that was more harder than before.

(Donatello) These mousers are incredible. The circuitry. The Coppola's.

(Raphael) Geee why don't you just mary on already. No offense Merry.

(Merry) It's ok Raph.

(Leonardo) Guys the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off.

(Michaelangelo) Well that's easy, for the turtles and human with the metal weapons.

(Merry) Try it this way Mikey. We'll slice and dice.

And so they did as lots of mousers came. But they all got smashed.

(Donatello) Great job guys. Just make sure we leave one

But before Donnie could finish his sentence Raph jumped up and used his sies to smash one last mouser to the ground and stomped on it.

(Donatello) In tacked.

(Leonardo) So much for tracing them back to ther source.

And now back to April as she see a ladder and runs to it but three mousers blocked off the path. She turned around to get away from them but two more mousers were also blocking the way. She ran into a tunnel in front of her and tripped. She backed away from the mousers still on the floor all the way to a wooden wall. She tried to brake it but it was too hard. She was trapped and knew that she was a goner.

(April) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

But then Merry and the turtles came at the last minute and smashed the mousers, saving April's live.

(April) Oh thank you so much for saving my...my...my.

(Michaelangelo) Hi

She saw Mikey clearly and fanted. Mikey picks her up.

(Michaelangelo) So can I keep her?

(All) NO

(Michaelangelo) But guys

(Leonardo) Sorry Mikey, the votes are in. But we'll take her to the lare anyway. She might know something about Stockmen.

 ** _End of chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3: attack of the mousers

**_My name_** ** _is Michaelangelo and a lot of these past couple of days were disaster. We were attacked by killer robots, had our home caved in on us, and had a seriously butt kicking ninja battle. We made a shell rasing escape in a armor car, found a new place to live, and were attacked by even more killer robots. On top of all that we even did our very first ninja rescue. This is the first time we've ever been close to another human being. It raises one question. Can we keep her? Of course my siblings all said no. But Leo said we can take her to the lare anyway because she might have something on the killer robots._**

 **Attack of the mousers.**

The turtles and Merry took April back to the lare and when she waked up.

(April) Turtles and a little girl fighting robots? Did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the... weirdest... thing... I've...ever...seen. What is this place?

(Michaelangelo) Hi

(April) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

(Michaelangelo) AAAAAAHHHHHH. : Brevitys deeply: Don't do that. I almost jumped out of my shell.

(April) It...has...3... fingers. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep I'm asleep.

(Merry) She sher is making me sleepy.

(Raphael) We don't have any luck talking to other humans then you Merry. It's going to take a little time.

(April) I am so asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep.

(Donatello) Hay what do know about Baxter Stockmen and his mouser robots.

(April) Well I thought they were for cleaning up the citys rat problem but then I got suspicious and...Oh no. I'm talking to it.

(Michaelangelo) What?

(April) I'm talking to it. To you. Ok April. You're talking to a giant 3 fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming so everything is ok. Hello

(Leonardo) Hello... April. How...are... you... doing?

(April) Oh I'm fiiiiiine. Everything is absolutely great. AAHH

(Splinter) Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions.

(April) You're... you're a

She faints again

(Donatello) geee you sher have a way with the ladies master Splinter. No wonder you were able to find Merry abandoned 10 years ago.

(Merry) What do we do now?

(Leonardo) Let's nutch her.

(Raphael) I'll snap her out of this.

(Splinter) Raphael, no.

(Michaelangelo) Someone get me ones she wakes up.

He puts on headphones and turned on a mp3 player. Meanwhile on the suffice. We go to the 5th National Bank of New York City. But then a sound came. Something was coming in the volt.

(Man) Whoh Earthshake.

The mousers have dug into the volt and putted the bank in panic as the mousers took everything they can and blacked out the cameras to make sure that Baxter wasn't involved in this. He was watching from the mouser surveillance cameras.

(Baxter Stockmen) Ha ha ha ha these security measures are no match for my genius.

Then the police came.

(Bank owner) This way please. Something is happening in the volt.

He opened the volt only to see broken safes and foot prints and a big hole in the floor. Now we'll go back to Merry and the turtles.

(Raphael) Hay. Earth to Mikey. She woke up. Leo made her some Tea and she's ready to believe that we're real.

(Michaelangelo) Awesomely radical dude.

(Raphael) You keep talking like that and she's going to pass out again.

(Michaelangelo) I'm just saying.

April took a sip of her tea and was ready to talk.

(April) Thank you. All of you. I feel much better now. I've decided that this is a very long dream I keep not waking up from or it's the leonys thing that's ever happened to me.

(Splinter) Young women, we have someone important to discuss. We've never shown our selves to the outside world. My children, you have pleased us all in great danger.

(Leonardo) But Sensei we helped her. She was in trouble.

(Merry) Yeah Dad aren't you teaching us to do the right thing.

(Splinter) As you grow older you will learn that there are many ways to do the right thing. But I'm afraid there's no going back now. I believe that we found our selves at your musie.

(April) Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you. Who would believe me.

(Michaelangelo) Yeah we're unbelievable.

(Raphael) Geee where's your off switch?

(April) Seriously I won't tell.

Splinter looks deeply into her eyes.

(Splinter) I believe you.

(Leonardo) Is this another lesson master Splinter? How to sense the truth.

(Splinter) No this is called trusting your gut.

(April) If I'm keeping your secret then exactly what is it? Who are you people uh turtles?

(Splinter) I have memories. Memories of when I used to be what you may call normal. I remember something that ended up changing the course of everything. I witnessed an accident. A young boy was holding a glass jar with four small infant Turtles. A old blind man was crossing the street until he was almost run over by a large truck. A teenage boy jumped into rescue and saved the old man at the last minute after accidentally knocking down the jar and it broke. As the truck came to a stop it opened from the back and and metal canister bounced out of it. The turtles fell into the sewers, found by the canister and me. The canister smashed open releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodys. I took pity gathering them up in a coffee can. I grabbed them by their tails but they shaked the ooze off of them and on to me. I took them to my boreo. The next morning I awoke to see that the 4 turtles have doubled in size. The ooze have somehow affected their growth. It changed me also. Making me more larger and intelligent. They followed me everywhere I went. Expect above ground. I couldn't risk the upper world to see us. We were so different. I was amazed by their asperity. But even I wasn't ready for what happened next.

(Baby Leonardo) Splinnnnnterrrrrrr?

(Splinter) They actually spoke. My name. Soon they were all speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. I began teaching them ninjutsu. The art of stellf and power and weaponry and all that I knew of this world. From a banded copy on Renaissance artists that I fished out of the storm drain I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. Together they are.

(All turtles) The teenage mutant Ninja turtles.

(Michaelangelo) Or something else we all yell at ones.

(Raphael) First rule. Ignore Mikey. You're life well be a whole lot easier.

(Splinter) As for Merry I found her as a baby as well. She was cwalling into the sewers from a open manhole. She fell down but I was able to catch her in time. I then went up the ladder to find her parents but instead I was in a dark alie and saw a baby basket. On it was her name and birthday. There was also a letter that said 'To whoever finds this letter will know that we are dead. Please take care of our daughter and maybe raise her as yours.' And so I couldn't leave here abandoned so I took her to our old lare and raised her. When she was 3 years old she started to copy my moves. I began training her then. I found her clothes in the storm drain and Donatello made a invention that made them all clean and good as new. It even made more of the same clothes.

(Merry) That's why all of my clothes are the same. And this is the basket Dad found me in. I called myself the ninja princess. Dad also teached me everything he knew of this world.

(Splinter) And that's our story.

(April) But how did you know martial arts?

(Splinter) That is a story for another time.

(Michaelangelo) Hay guys you need to see this.

A news report shows what happened at the bank.

(April) This must be what I heard Baxter talking about and what I saw on his computer. Hes got the mousers robing banks.

(Merry) What do you know about him?

(April) I used to work for him. But when I got suspicious and saw what he wanted to really use them for he turned the mousers on me. Luckily I ran into you guys and gal.

(Leonardo) He distored our old lare.

(April) Must have been one of his test runs.

(Michaelangelo) But that was our home.

(Donatello) Now he's graduated to banks.

(Raphael) Well what are we waiting for?

(April) It won't be easy. Stocktronics is full of the highest security system.

(Michaelangelo) Then allow me to introduce you to our secret weapon. The tecno turtle himself. Dooooonatellooooo. Take a bow Donnie.

(Donatello) Hay cut it out.

(Raphael) Cannnn weeee goooooooo?

Back at Stocktronics, Baxter was having the mousers deposit the funds from the bank.

(Baxter Stockmen) Yes my mousers did a great job. No body can get in my way. And are the girls lovely?

But then glorious moment got interrupted by a call from The shredder.

(The shredder) Stockmen you better be doing your end of our bargain.

(Baxter Stockmen) I will not take more of this idiotically. My mousers are securing the funds from the bank as you requested.

(The shredder) Ah good but remember Dr. Stockmen the price for Failure will be quite extreme.

Then he hangs up.

(Baxter Stockmen) imbecile

Now back with Merry and the turtles as April led them to where stocktronics was in the sewers. A alarm was there but April and Donnie were disabling it.

(Michaelangelo) Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?

(Raphael) Will you shut up?

(Michaelangelo) I'm just saying.

(Donatello) Can April and I have someone quiet? This is delicate work.

(Michaelangelo) Ooo April and I. This is delicate work.

After that they got in a vent and waited to get out after two guards passed it. A lab was in front of them.

(April) There's a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you to Baxter's main lab.

(Raphael) Don't look now we already have a blank spot here.

(Michaelangelo) Hay

Raph unlocked the door with his sie. April got to the computer terminal.

(April) Ok I'm blocking the security system at 10 second intervals. So you got to keep moving.

(Leonardo) We'll be right back.

(April) Good luck.

Of course they were already gone.

(April) Hay theses guys and gal are good.

The 5 siblings ran to the main lab and it was dark in ther when they got ther. As they were finding Baxter

(Michaelangelo) Hay guys my turtle census are tingling.

The door closed and the lights went on. Baxter was on the platform.

(Baxter Stockmen) Introders? Here to steel my secrets? You'll leave here with nothing. Not even your lives. Hm I know one of you is a human but what are the rest of you? I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out.

He fires lasers at them but they Dodge them. Leo used his katanas to block the laser and send it back to the cannon giving it a taste of its own medicine. Donnie jumps on one of the cannons and ames it at the other ones and then removed the wires in it making it Short Circuit and explode.

(Raphael) Mikey sling shot.

Raph sends Mikey to the platform and brakes the glass allowing them and the other turtles and Merry to get to Baxter.

(Leonardo) Your rain of Terror is over stockmen.

(Baxter Stockmen) What on Earth are you?

Then April comes in.

(April) They're With me.

(Baxter Stockmen) Why April. You're alive.

(April) And kicking. I have enough evidence to put you away.

Then he presses a emergency recall button.

(Raphael) That's enough.

(Baxter Stockmen) You're too late. I've already recalled the mousers from their latest mission. They'll tare you apart.

(Merry) You're not going anywhere.

Merry ties up Baxter so he couldn't move.

(Merry) I already sent Aprils evidence to the cops. There's a angry mob out side the building right now.

(Leonardo) Great job but we have bigger problems.

(April) I'll have to shut down the whole system.

(Baxter Stockmen) You'll never shut it down.

The mousers entered the room and April trys to turn off the system but it wasn't responding.

(Raphael) Well it's been fun with you guys. Even you Mikey. At least we'll go down fighting.

(Leonardo) And Merry you were always the sister I always wanted.

(Merry) Thank you Leo. Well nice knowing you.

But then April got the mousers to stop. Leo poked one of them with his katana but it didn't move.

(Baxter Stockmen) What?

(Donatello) Alright great job April. I've never seen such great computer skills.

(April) Um guys I wasn't able to shut down the system.

(Michaelangelo) They look pretty shutdown to me.

(April) The only way I could stop them was by initiating an Overload sequence.

Then the mousers started to smoke.

(Michaelangelo) In other words. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!

They got off the platform and back to the tunnel but left Baxter behind. He got free and jumped but the mosers exploded sending him to the roof under the first floor and he bounce several times until he bumped into Hun who just now alived.

(Baxter Stockmen) You. What do you want Hun?

(Hun) Trouble Dr. Stockmen?

(Baxter Stockmen) Trouble? No no everything is going exactly as planned.

Then Hun grabs Baxter.

(Hun) Perhaps you like toerhaps you like to explain this plane to that angry mob and to master Shredder.

(Baxter Stockmen) Let me go you brainless muscle-bound idiot.

Later April explained to the reporters and cops what happened but she knows that she couldn't review Merry and the turtles so she made up a different story that she stopped Baxter all by herself. After that she went back to the lare.

(Splinter) What will you do now Mes. O'Neill? You are most definitely out of a job.

(April) Well I'm not exactly sure. But my boyfriend can help me with that.

(Michaelangelo) You have a boyfriend?

(April) Yes I do. And all of you are my best friends.

(Leonardo) Chers to the new team.

(All) Yeah

Now we're going back to the Shredders lare as Baxter was in the shredders room covered with bruises he got from the angry mob.

(Baxter Stockmen) As you can see the whole thing was clearly a minor setback. With your continued funding I'll be back at work on Monday.

But then Shredder puts on his hand closs and points them at Baxter.

(The Shredder) No. You must Pay the price for failure Dr. Stockmen.

Hun takes Baxter to the punishment room where he gets to loose one of his eyes. While that was going on with Baxter a team of foot technicians entered the shredders room.

(Foot technician) We have the image you requested master.

(The shredder) So the last remaining image the mousers recorded.

The image was shown on a holographic projector and it shows Merry and the turtles.

(The shredder) These are the ones responsible for this?

He shreds the screen.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4: meet casey jones

One thing I've forgot to mention about Merry. She has a pony tail and wares a plastic pink headband. That's all I wanted you to know. let's get started with the chapter.

\--

I _guess you can call it fate but I've finally met somebody as angry as I am and he's really making me mad._ _My name is Raphael and the bozo in the hockey mask is about to find out just how angry I can be._

 **Meet Cassy Jones**

Merry was watching Winnie the Pooh whale Raphael and Michaelangelo were trying. After her show she decided to join them.

(Merry) Make way I'm coming in.

(Raphael) Nice come by Merry but now you and Mikey must say your prairies. Siblings on not you gotta go.

(Michaelangelo) Hay nice dragon punch. Not a bad round house kick ether but you're a little toooo SLOW!

(Merry) Actually much to slow.

(Michaelangelo) Hay do you know the move Merry and I did together?

They did the move and it kocked Raph on to a table. Donnie, Leo, and Splinter where watching.

(Leonardo) Not a bad move you two got there.

(Merry) We made it up last week.

But then Raph has awoken a beest and kicked both of them and tried to hit them with a golf club but Leo stopped him.

(Leonardo) Raphael have you lost your mind?

(Donatello) Are you two ok? What where you thinking Raph? You could have killed theme with that golf club.

(Raphael) I...Leo...Mikey, Merry, I... I... I

(Splinter) Ah my son. So angry and nauseous. Anger is a dangerous enemy that will destroy you from Within. You must learn to control it. Unless it controls you.

(Raphael) Master Splinter I I I gotta get some air.

Mikey trys to follow him but Splinter stopped him.

(Merry) Raph?

(Leonardo) Hay Merry I think SpongeBob SquarePants is on.

(Merry) Oh your right.

Raph opened a door on a rooftop.

(Raphael) Geeeerrrrr WHAT IS WONG WITH ME? Mikey and Merry are my best siblings and all of the sudden I felt totally blanked inside. All I could see was intensive anger. I gotta get some fresh air and clear my head.

Meanwhile in a apartment is a guy with blue hair and eyes and he has muscles and was wareing a red tank top and brown pants. He was watching the news.

(Reporter) It was shown that a VenturianTale wareing a hockey mask is responsible for several attacks on the notorious purple dragon gang.

(Man) Purple dragon scumes. Someone has to stop them. They'll pay. They'll all pay because Casey Jones is on the job.

That's right the guys name is Casey Jones. Now we'll go to the street as a lady goes by a man into a dark allie. Unknown to her that the man was a purple dragon. He and two more purple dragons stopped her from going anyway.

(P.D #1) Hand over the purse and wallet and we'll promise not to hurt you.

Raph saw what was going on.

(Raphael) Man did those guys pick the Wong night to tic me off.

But then Casey comes to the allie.

(Casey) Purple dragons. Come out and play.

(P.D#2) It's that wack bag in the hockey mask. Let's get him.

(Raphael) Oh yeah this is going to be great.

They ran to Casey and tried to attack but he was fast enough to hit them with his hockey stick and didn't stop hitting them.

(Raphael) That guy is out of control. Hs not just stopping them. He gonna kill them. : leaps to Casey and stops him: Whoh easy there cowboy you stopped them. You did good.

(Casey) Hay stay out of my business you freak.

He hits Raph with the hockey stick and sees the purple dragons fleeing.

(Casey) Great going you made them get away. Come back here.

Casey goes after them as Raph gets up.

(Raphael) Sorry about that. Here's your purse and wallet ma'am.

She snached them back.

(Lady) Keep away from me you... you lized thing. Keep away.

She runs off and Raph found Casey still trying to kill the purple dragons.

(Casey) You've stolen your last money dogbrath. GOONGOLA!

(Raphael) Wow this guy just won't quit. :runs to him and kicked him: Hay I told you to cool it pal.

The purple dragons flees again making Casey get really mad at Raph.

(Casey) Yeah and I told you to stay out of my way but since your ears aren't working I'm just going have to kick your butt.

Back at the lear, Mikey was showing Donnie and Merry a picture of a vehicle.

(Michaelangelo) See guys we can have our very own souped up vehicle. I even came with a name for it. I call it The battle shell. It will have missile launches, rockets for speed power. We should be tricking out the armored car.

(Donatello) By we you mean me. And besides I don't have the time to do it. There's too much to do around here.

(Michaelangelo) Then Merry can help me with it.

(Merry) Sorry Mikey but I can't. Besides where will we keep the thing?

(Michaelangelo) Come on we can find a place. Did I mention that you're my favorite siblings?

(Splinter) Shhhh Leonardo is trying to practice his ninjutsu skills. Something I recommend that you 3 should be doing as well. Leonardo, Leeping split kick.

Leo jumps up and trys the split kick but failed.

(Leonardo) Aw come on.

(Michaelangelo) Donatello, Donatello' If you build it we will ride. In turtle stile.

Then he gives Mikey the sewer sweet sewer sing with a hammer and nail.

(Donatello) Here moter mouth. Hang this up someplace nice.

Back with Raph and Casey

(Raphael) Look I'm just trying to help you but you're really getting on my last nerve. You gotta have honer when you fight. Anger is a dangerous Ally. You could go to far. Get your self into trouble. Make you act just like them.

(Casey) Listen here freak boy. If you're protecting those purple dragons then you're in my way and you're going down.

He tried to hit Raph.

(Raphael) Hockey season is over.

He kicked the hockey stick.

(Casey) Yeah? Well baseball is in season. :takes out two baseball bats: And so and you freaky weirdo. Batter up.

(Raphael) Fine. Play ball.

Now we're going back to the lear as Mikey found a place for the sine. He tried to hammer in the nail but it didn't go through the wall.

(Michaelangelo) What's this wall made out of?

He tried again a few more times until he saw a crack in the wall. He then gets a bigger hammer and a chisel to use as a nail.

(Michaelangelo) You're a tuff guy.

He hits the chisel and it goes in. He then made sher that the sine was perfect. But then the wall started to crumble.

(Michaelangelo) Uh oh.

The wall brakes and revels a blue wall.

(Michaelangelo) Hay guys. Looky what I found.

The others came to see it.

(Donatello) It's a door of some kind.

(Leonardo) (be careful.)

(Michaelangelo) (Why are we wispering?)

Donnie touches the door and it opens with gas coming out.

(Donatello) Hoh that's some steak.

(Michaelangelo) You smelled it, dellt it.

Everyone walked in the door and blue lights turned on and they saw a big Crystal on the roof.

(Michaelangelo) Hay I found a bunch of those crystals when Merry and I were cleaning up the lear. They were all broken though.

(Donatello) I don't see any cords or wiers. Where's the power source for this room.

Then the door closes and then they feel a vibration.

(Merry) Hay are we moving?

And now we'll join Raphael and Casey again.

(Raphael) Look I know your doing the right thing but you're going on about it all wong. You gotta take control of yourself, take it easy.

(Casey) This is last straw you freak.

He Hits Raph really hard.

(Raphael) Fine all you want to do is fight? Let's fight.

They started punching each other and kicking each other until Casey falls flat on his butt and then Raph takes off the hockey mask on Casey's face.

(Raphael) Wh wh what am I doing? We're on the same side. We we shouldn't be fighting. We both need to get control of our selves.

(Casey) You know what you showed me the error of my ways. Not. :Hits Raph: fool I can believe you fell for that.

He then hides and Raph couldn't find him.

Back with the others. The room took them to what looked like a warehouse. Donnie and Merry opened the door and saw that they were on the serfice.

(Merry) So the weird glowing chamber takes us to the serfice.

Splinter uses his smelling senses.

(Splinter) Hm this warehouse has been abandoned for many years.

(Michaelangelo) It's not that bad but it's missing something. A bathtub? No, Kitchenette? No. I got it. Over there is perfect for a souped up battle shell. No over there is a perfect spot. No no over there.

(Leonardo) I think he's trying to tell you something Donnie.

(Donatello) And I think I already figured it out.

He closed the door. Back with Raph. He was looking for Casey.

(Raphael) I know you're around here somewhere.

Then a light came on and the sound of a motorcycle came as Casey was riding one as he drives it by and hits Raph with the hockey stick.

(Casey) You want a rematch freak? Check me out Friday night at Central Park. Avios Omega.

(Raphael) Come back here you...aw forget it. I'll find him later.

Of course a purple dragon was watching them. He takes out his cell phone and called the leader.

(P.D member) Hay dragon face, I've been watching the vigilante fighting a weirdo in a bug costume. I know where he'll be on Friday night.

(Dragon face) That vigilante has been messing with us for months now. It's time we started messing with his.

Back at the lare the others came back out from the blue door.

(Leonardo) I don't know who billed this but if we're going to use it we'll need extra security concussions up in the warehouse.

(Donatello) Piece of pie

(Michaelangelo) Mmmmm piece of pizza pie.

(Merry) As long as you don't put jelly beans on it again. Hay welcome back Raph. We just found this door and it was a elevator that took us to a warehouse in East Manhattan lare and we're going to use it. Whoh it looks like you got your butt kicked.

(Raphael) Yeah but first I I I wanted to apologise. Mikey, Merry, I'm sorry I got out of control back there. You two are my best siblings.

(Michaelangelo and Merry) We forgive you.

(Leonardo) Alright who are you and what have you done with Raphael?

(Raphael) Let's just say I had time to think about it. I'll fill you in over dinner.

(Michaelangelo) Dinner? Now you're talking my language.

(Raphael) And what kinda language is that Shellferbrain?

Later

(Leonardo) This isn't a good idea Raph. Shouldn't we tell master Splinter first?

(Raphael) And have him stop us from going topside? We gotta find that vigilante wackbag and stop him.

Of course Splinter cowt theme and turned on the light.

(Splinter) ehem

(Merry) You got us all in trouble again Raph.

(Splinter) How many times did I tell you not to go to the serfise.

(Merry) 10 years for me and 15 years for them.

(Raphael) Sensei we have to stop that vigilante. He's not dangerous just a little misguided.

(Splinter) You can't walk along the other humans. They'll not expect who and what you are. As the great sage and master Kenji Hachi ones said. Why walk when you can ride.

(Raphael) Say what?

(Splinter) Take the truck.

Every one except Splinter got in the elevator. On the way up they told Raph about Mikey idea of making a battle shell.

(Raphael) Alright we have until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready.

They started working on the truck. Making it smoth and adding doors and spray painting it and giving it weapons until it was ready on Friday night.

(Raphael) Now this is a ride.

(Donatello) You haven't seen it in action yet.

They got into the Battle Shell, fastened their seat belts and the warehouse door opened up and away they went. Casey was arriving at the park unknown to him that a Purple Dragon was waiting for him.

(P.D member) I got him Dragon face. He's in the park.

(Dragon face) He's not getting out of that park on two feet.

The Battle Shell then came by.

(Donatello) And over on your left is Central Park. The place that has 100 acer Beauty in the center of the city.

Then Casey comes by on his motorcycle.

(Raphael) Hay there he is. Floor it Donnie before he gets away.

(Donatello) You go get him Raph. I wiped up something special in the back. Just for you. Like it? I call it the Shell Cycle.

(Raphael) Donatello you are the turtle.

He gets it started and goes out of the back of the Battle Shell. He catches up to Casey.

(Raphael) Pull over

He doesn't listen and then Raph grabbed Casey's brakes.

(Raphael) I said pull over.

He got Casey to fall off his ride and Raph jumped off of his ride to attack Casey and watched as his ride fell to the ground.

(Casey) Oh I can't believe I got my butt kicked by a giant frog.

(Raphael) Turtle

(Casey) whatever

(Raphael) Look I'm no fan of the Purple Dragons ether. I'll help you take them out but you gotta exercise a little respect.

(Casey) You don't know what you doing.

(Raphael) Try me.

(Casey) Well a long time ago when I was a kid these young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons but we didn't pay up and they torched our store. Jones Hardware. Then their leader Hun came out and said

(Hun) Listen here. You tell your old man to pay up next time or else.

(Casey) I lost my store and my father. So don't tell me how to deal with Purple Dragons.

(Raphael) Just be careful. Your anger can make you go out of control. My father ones told me that there's balance in all things.

(Casey) Balance hu?

(Raphael) You know balance can also be in a couple of wack bags like us.

(Casey) Me? You're the only wack bag around here.

(Raphael) Hay at least I don't go around waring a hockey mask.

(Casey) I gotta protect my good looks. I'm saving this face for Hollywood.

Just then the Purple Dragons came.

(Dragon face) Well isn't this romantic. The vigilante and a guy in a frog costume.

(Casey) So when you said that I go to far and get myself into trouble you ment something like this?

(Raphael) Something like.

Then the Battle Shell came as Merry and the other turtles came out of it.

(Casey) Friends of yours?

(Raphael) Siblings actually.

(Casey) I can see the family resemblance.

(Merry) I'm the Ninja princess.

They Stared moving as the purple Dragons moved as well. They started fighting. Leo did a perfect split kick.

(Leonardo) Hay guys I got my split kick right.

(Raphael) I didn't see it. Do it again.

Leo does it again but Raph still didn't see it.

(Raphael) One more time.

Leo gose with the split kick again.

(Raphael) Ha ha I saw that one.

(Casey) I give you a ten.

(Merry) Me to

(Leonardo) Hay Raph only a six?

(Raphael) Hay it's all I got. You know we only have six fingers.

They kept fighting. Then Leo dodged Dragon face's bar and used his katanas to cut it until it was useless.

(Dragon face) uh oh.

Leo kicks him and all the purple dragons are unconscious.

(Raphael) I know I'm gonna regret saying this but I'm glad I met you crazy guy.

(Casey) Hay I just learned something. That you're a big mutant freek that's on my side.

(Raphael) Come here you.

They started punching each other with joy.

(Leonardo) He's your brother.

(Michaelangelo) No he's yours.

(Donatello) Absolutely your brother.

(Merry) He's really yours.

 **END OF CHAPTER!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: nano

_My name is Donatello and I'm usually into building things. But this particular thing I'd like to take apart real fast. Before it takes us apart._

 ** _Nano_**

It was a nice day in New York City and loco lady scientist Amanda was working on her project.

(Amanda) Jernal entery day 9 of top secret military project. Code name Nano. The nano bots continues to change shapes. It can't dissemble or reassemble molecules as it will in the future when it preforms microscopic operations. Ok first test for the nano bots to dissemble and reassemble materials.

Of course it was a toaster and a radio. But the nano bots reassembled them as a robot body.

(Nano) Momma.

(Amanda) Oh please I thought this was fixed. The nano structure is a mind of a 3 year old child. It's personifying again. Aha.

She separates the nano bots from the body.

(Nano) AAHH

(Amanda) This glitch will have to be aredicated as soon as possible. I wish I could do the same with this headache. I need a cup of coffee.

After she leaves the nano bots putted the body back together but with a drill this time. It makes a hole and then leaves through it. It goes through a air vent that goes outside of the lab. It goes on to the street but on the water line next to the side walk so no one can see it. Now we see local New Yorker Harry Parker selling robot toys.

(Harry) Get the new side bots. Get them while they're hot. Come on come on someone's gotta buy one.

Then a kid and his dad walks by and see the robots. Nano was watching.

(Kid) Daddy daddy I want one.

(Man) How much for this.

(Harry) $15.00

(Man) I'll give you 10.

(Harry) 10? I gotta make a living here.

(Man) Take it or leave it.

He takes the money but after giving the boy one of the robots Harry took the dads wallet too because he's secretary a theef. Of course the robot broke as the kid and his dad was leaving.

(Kid) : crying: It broke.

(Man) Hay you.

But Harry was already gone. He was hiding behind a dumpster in a dark allie.

(Harry) Aw Harry you've done it again. $13.00? Man all man can't I ever get a living.

Nano was following him. He got close to the robots and a broken radio as he takes them apart and Harry sees it as the nano bots made a new robot body.

(Nano) Daddy.

(Harry) You don't see that everyday.

Now we'll go to the local antique shop 2nd time around. Casey, Merry and the turtles are going there because April called them over. They rang the doorbell and April came to answer the door.

(Michaelangelo) Green movers and house keeping at your service.

(April) Great you can start by moving those big heavy boxes.

(Michaelangelo) Where are they?

(April) Right over there wise guy.

(Michaelangelo) I'm on it.

(April) Plus I have a heater that won't heat.

(Donatello) That's my job.

(April) You 3. That whole wall of antiques needs moving. Carefully.

(Raphael) Hay I'm a ninja not a

But Before Raph could finish his sentence Leo and Merry covered his mouth.

(Leonardo and Merry) Your wish is our command.

Then Casey entered.

(April) Casey you know these guys too?

(Leonardo) April are you saying that Casey is your boyfriend?

(Casey) We've known each other since Elementary School.

(April) He's always been there for me when I get bullyed or when we need to study together. But it wasn't always that

(Casey) We used to get into a lot of fights until we found out that we have something in common. We both lost one of our family members.

(Leonardo) Ok.

(Casey) Hay Raph, Merry, that's a 3 person job.

(April) Make that 4.

So they worked together with the china cabinet but they accidentally made the china stuff fall and brakes.

(April and Casey) wops.

(Merry) Don't worry I'll clean it up for you.

(April) Just like old times.

(Casey) Yeah right.

(April) By the way Merry I have something for you.

April give Merry a princess mask. She puts it on.

(Raphael) Wow now you really look just like a Ninja princess. Just wait until master Splinter sees you in this.

(April) But she's only the beginning.

April give the turtles trench coats and top hats.

(April) There. Now as long as you were these you can walk the streets without being called freeks.

(Leonardo) Now that's a great idea.

Back with Harry and Nano.

(Harry) Ok kid. Look i don't want to be mean to you but can you give me back my stuff?

But then he saw the back door for a jewelry store.

(Harry) Hold on a sec. Kid you have that thing where you dissemble things. Think you can do that to what is called a burger alarm?

(Nano) Daddy.

(Harry) You want a daddy? You do what I tell you. I'll be your daddy.

Back in the lare, Merry was showing master Splinter her princess mask.

(Merry) What do you think Dad?

(Splinter) It looks brilliant on you my daughter. You may keep it.

She'll be wareing the princess mask for the rest of the story*

At night time Harry took Nano to do his thing.

(Harry) Alright kid. This is it. Smile at me cause with your face I can't tell if you're smiling or not.

Nano used his wiers to disable the alarm and remove the door nob. Harry got in and broke a display case and took the jewels inside of it and got out.

(Harry) You are my lucky brake kid. My lucky brake.

He puts Nano in his bag and carys it. The owner of the store came and saw the he was robbed. The jewelry store isn't far away from April's antique shop witch made her worried. She asked Merry and the turtles to come over for a sleepover.

(April) I'm getting nervous about these robbery's. The jewelry store that just got robbed is right around my corner. That's why I asked you here for a sleepover tonight.

(Leonardo) That's what we'll do.

Raph was giving a thumbs up to Casey outside the window. Later that night Harry came by the shop and saw something that got him.

(Harry) Well looky here. A pinkie ring. Where I grew up all the naberhood big shots had pinkie rings. Kid go and fetch that for me will you?

Nano went in the shop but the turtles or Merry couldn't hear anything downstairs because they were sleeping with a Godzilla movie on. After Nano gets the rings he sees a display of masks with faces. He then played a replay of what Harry said before.

(Harry) Because with your face I can't tell if you're smiling or what.

So he grabbed the masks.

(Harry) Come on kid what's taking so long? What are you doing with those? Let's get out of here. You do what I tell you right? I'm the...daddy.

Nano was wearing the masks and changes the front to show that he's smiling.

(Harry) Aw come on.

Then Casey came and grabbed Harry.

(Casey) Hay you doing some after hour shopping in my girlfriends store?

Nano changed masks as he saw what Casey was doing to Harry. He runs to a nearby car and used his wiers to attach the car to himself. Making him bigger.

(Casey) Whoh.

Nano came up as a tire was on his head with the masks on it. He pushed Casey on to a wall. The nose was so loud it woke up Merry.

(Merry) Hay guys did you hear that noes downstairs?

(Leonardo) Yes we did. Let's check it out.

April woke up to.

(April) Hay guys did you hear any

But before she could finish her sentence she saw that no one else is in the room.

(April) I'm guessing yes.

They were outside and then they saw Nano.

(Leonardo) What is that thing? Donnie?

(Donatello) Insufficient data boss.

Harry saw the turtles and Merry.

(Harry) AAHH Marshens. Just wen things were finally going my way. Don't let them get me kid.

They tried to attack Nano but he dodged them.Donnie runs to the street to get something from his bag.

(Leonardo) Donnie what do we do?

(Donatello) Just keep it busy.

(Michaelangelo) I was afraid you were going to say that.

Leo and Merry attacked first. Leo slang his katanas on Nano's chest as Merry attacks Nano's back with her kamas. Nano then punched them away. Donnie found his blowtorch and turned it on and used it to attack Nano. He screems in pane.

(Harry) Don't Let the aliens get you kid.

(Leonardo) What do you know about this?

Nano saw Leo facing Harry and grabbed him and then ran off. April came out just in time.

(April) What was that thing? Casey!

(Casey) Aaaa d did I win?

(Donatello) Hay guys. This stuff is moving.

They went back inside and Donnie checked out the moving stuff with a microscope.

(Donatello) Now that's something you don't see every day.

(Merry) What is it?

(Donatello) See for yourself.

Merry looks in the microscope.

(Merry) Euuuuu what are they?

(Donatello) Nano bots. Microscopic robots working together.

(Merry) Are they dangerous?

(Donatello) No they became mindless, unmotivated. Probably because they got separated from the main group.

(Michaelangelo) Like when Raph goes solo. He becomes mindless.

(Raphael) HAY!!! Speaking of mindless didn't that thing seem lost?

(Michaelangelo) Yeah like a little kid.

(Merry) Hay they're closing themselves. And the clones make clones. And they make clones.

(Donatello) This could become unstoppable soon.

(Leonardo) Then we better stop it. Any ideas?

(Donatello) I bet the tracker on the Battle Shell can get a lock on it.

(Merry) And how do we stop it?

Donnie takes out his blowtorch and turned it on.

(Donatello) As much as I hate to destroy such brilliant technology. It seems to be insensible to extreme heat.

(Merry) I think a junkyard furnace has that kind of heat.

(Casey) Let me just grab my gold baaaag. Or maybe I can just stay here.

(Raphael) You wouldn't be going about this bobo thing would you Casey?

(Casey) I'll be fine staying here.

(April) Don't try to get him to move Raph. He's staying right here.

At the junkyard Harry was sitting on a stolen char talking to Nano.

(Harry) What were those green aliens. I don't know where they came from but I still got the goods. Nice job kid.

Nano switched to the happy face mask.

(Harry) Hay you think those guys are from where you came from? Did they come to take you back?

Nano switched to the sad face mask.

(Harry) No I wouldn't like that either. I think it's time we blow out of town.

Just then the Battle Shell came by and stopped by all of the things that Harry Stoll.

(Leonardo) Look at all of this stollen stuff.

(Raphael) I found April's pinkie ring. And you were right Merry. We do need a junkyard furnace.

(Michaelangelo) Guys I got a bad felling about this.

Then Nano saw the siblings and used his wires to connect to the broken electric stuff making him bigger and puts a TV on his face with on of the masks showing on the screen.

(Michaelangelo) Now I'm getting a bader feeling. What do we do?

(Leonardo) Hit it so fast it can't rebilld it's self.

They started attacking but no matter how fast they were Nano was able to rebuild himself. He then grabbed Mikey and started spinning him.

(Merry) Donnie do something.

(Donatello) I'm almost there.

(Michaelangelo) Well do it fast I'm gonna vomit.

Donnie takes out his blowtorch and turned it on but this time Nano was ready. He rammed Donnie before the fire tuched him and through Mikey on the ground.

(Donatello) Ok that didn't work.

(Leonardo) Time to switch to plane B.

They all got back in the Battle Shell and drove off. Nano was following theme. Harry was watching.

(Harry) Go get them kid. You got them on the run.

Nano grabbed the Battle Shell and it couldn't move.

(Merry) Faster Mikey.

(Michaelangelo) I'm giving her all shes got captain. She can not take it allllllllll.

(Leonardo) Raph you're on. Shell Cycle time.

(Raphael) Of course I always get the hard work.

He got out and Circles around Nano. The Battle Shell was free and as Raph was districting Nano the Battle Shell came and rammed Nano into a garage smasher and Raph turned it on and it smashed Nano.

(Raphael) And that's the end of that.

(Michaelangelo) Are you sure? Because he's getting back up.

Nano gets back up and chases them again.

(Raphael) Leo I hope you have a plan C. I'm really hoping you have a plan C.

(Leonardo) Plan C at 12 o'clock.

The Battle Shell stopped in front of the junkyard magnet. Donnie and Merry gets out and over to the magnet.

(Merry) You use the magnet. I'll stand gard.

Donnie get in the control panel and uses the magnet as Nano and Raph came by.

(Raphael) Uh guys plan C right now?

Nano got in range of the magnet and Donnie manege to get Nano on it and then Micky opened up the furnace as Donnie moved Nano over it. Harry had to do something.

(Harry) No no I'm coming to save you kid.

But before he got to the magnets power switch Merry grabbed hold of him.

(Merry) Now Donnie.

Donnie turned off the magnet and Nano fell into the furnace.

(Harry) NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mikey closed the furnace door and got back in the Battle Shell with Merry, Donnie and Raph. The 5 siblings drove away. Harry was seeing the only thing left of Nano witch was one of the masks.

(Harry) I can't believe you're gone. My lucky shot and those Aliens broke you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

Harry was so upset he ignored the sound of the police sirens as the cops came to arrest him.

Back with Merry and the turtles.

(Michaelangelo) I kinda feel bad for the little bot.

(Raphael) Little?

(Michaelangelo) You know. He was a little kid.

(Leonardo) To bad he had such a rotten parent.

They got back to the antique shop only to find April and Casey smooching each other.

(Merry) I think they need some alone time.

(Donatello) I still didn't thank her for the disguises she gave us.

(Leonardo) Don't worry. There's always next time.

 **END OF CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6: darkness at the edge of town

_My name is Donatello, and right now I'm learning how just long I can hold my breath. That vibrocannon is seriously messing up the east river. If this keeps up the whole south street sea port could go crumbling into the water. I'd be fascinated by the technology... if I wasn't otherwise occupied._

 **Darkness on the edge of town**

Merry and the turtles are doing some extreme sewer skating.

(Michaelangelo) He is the alpha dog. The king of the half pipe.

(Raphael) Who needs half pipe? We got full pipe.

Mikey got the skate board. Raph has roller blades. Leo has a scooter. Donnie has a bike. And Merry has a unicycle.

(Donatello) Going for airbletod.

(Leonardo) Going for grindatod.

(Merry) Going for jumpetod

Just then Splinter came out of his room. Merry almost accidentally ramed him.

(Merry) Whoa sorry Sensei.

He continues to walk until Leo came.

(Leonardo) Get ready Sensei.

He dodged Leo and continued walking to the TV.

(Donatello) Heads up Sensei. I mean down.

He ducked to dodge Donnie and was almost to the TV. Raph was coming quickly but Splinter dodged him in time.

(Raphael) Nice recurvey Sensei.

He placed his tray on the coffee table and was about to grab one of the two muffins on it but Mikey came and grabbed them first.

(Michaelangelo) Hay thanks Sensei.

(All) Ha ha ha extreme brees.

Just than the light went out and they all crashed into each other.

(Raphael) Hay Mikey get your shell off of my foot.

Splinter lit up a candle.

(Leonardo) Keep that flame away from Mikey. He just scarfed down a whole jelly Bean, anchovy, jalapeno pizza for dinner.

(Merry) Donnie are you sure you got the wiring correct?

(Donatello) It's not my fault.

(Splinter) Clearly there's a power failure. I suggest you all investigate.

(Leonardo) We're on it Sensei.

(Splinter) And hurry up I do not wish to miss my favorite program.

They all checked out the blackout on a rooftop.

(Leonardo) I don't think Master Splinter mentioned about investigating this far.

(Donatello) This whole side of town is dark. A sub station must have gone out.

(Merry) That's not right. Shouldn't there be a back up generator?

(Raphael) You know what that means?

Raph started skating down the building and on to the street with the others following him.

(Leonardo) Hay guys this is fun and all but what if someone sees us?

(Raphael) That's the glory of it Leo. No one can see us. It's pich black.

(Merry) Hay guys I see something on the museum. It's moving.

They looked and saw the ninjas with the dragon foot.

(Michaelangelo) Hay didn't we fight those guys ones before?

(Donatello) And nearly got waxed.

(Leonardo) Who's ready for some pay back?

They followed the ninjas into the museum. One of the ninjas putts a glass cutter on a display case with a sword in it. The sword had three toed dragon foot as well. It also has a yellow handle. One of the ninjas putts on a metal glove and trys to get the sword but Merry and the turtles came and throws a throwing star at the display case.

(Leonardo) Gift shop is on the first floor. But they don't take kindly to shop lifters. And neither do we.

The ninja trys to get the sword again but Raph through a another star.

(Raphael) Before you make off with the goods there are things you need to know. 1 you're out numbered. 2 There's no way you can beet us.

Then more ninjas came.

(Merry) And 3 we're about to get our butts seriously hammered.

The Ninjas started to attack as the turtles and Merry got ready to fight. Raph ducked as a ninja broke a Japanese vace.

(Raphael) You brake it you bot it and speaking of buying it.

He kicked the ninja on to a Japanese internment that made a sound. Leo cuts a small stick from one of the ninjas. He pressed buttons on both halfs and spikes came out. As he swings the sticks Leo used his shell to block the attack and kicked him.

(Leonardo) Saved by the shell.

Raph got his roller blades out.

(Raphael) Check it out. Blades and blades.

He kicked the ninjas as he was roller blading. Mikey had his skate board out.

(Michaelangelo) Wah whooooooooo. Bolling for ninjas.

He hits them on to other ninjas.

(Michaelangelo) And a token for a reorder.

He ripped off one of the ninjas suits and on the front of the ripped peace was the 3 towed dragon foot.

Donnie got on his bike and charged at the ninjas with his bo staff and knocked them out. Merry was on her unicycle and she was making the ninjas hit each other instead of her. Leo was surrounded by more ninjas.

(Leonardo) Hay guys. A little help.

(All) We're on it.

The ninjas saw the turtles and Merry and moved out of the way.

(All) Look out.

They all bumped into each other.

(Michaelangelo) I sense a team work training sessions in our future.

(Merry) At least my mask didn't break.

The ninjas were leaving but the one with the silver glove stayed and grabbed the sword in the display case.

(Raphael) Just put the sword back and we'll call it a drow.

The ninja pointed the sword at them and it made a blue wave that sends them back words and hits the floor. The ninja then leaves.

(Donatello) What was that sword?

(Leonardo) Hold that thought. The police are here.

They were able to get out without being seen. Now we'll go back to the lare. The turtles and Merry are taking to Splinter.

(Leonardo) What does the ninja simble mean?

(Splinter) Trouble.

(Raphael) Sensei those ninjurks are making off with a magic sword.

(Donatello) No not magic. It's actually a highly possi freenkensy generator.

(Michaelangelo) In English hign stine.

(Donatello) It packs a shock wave that knocks you flat on your shell.

(Raphael) Sensei we gotta go after those creeps.

(Splinter) A wise Ninja doesn't go after a enemy he doesn't fully understand.

(Leonardo) But Sensei the great ninja master Bushido says that we should fight for honer and justes and

But before he could finish his sentence Splinter interrupted.

(Splinter) Bushido also demands that you honer your masters wishes. I will meditate on this matter further on. Good night.

(Michaelangelo) Undergrounded again.

Meanwhile in the Foot Ninja skyscraper. The Shredder was in a training session as Hun entered the room.

(The shredder) Ah Hun. One moment.

Hun watched as The shredder does his training until it comes to a end.

(The shredder) I trust that you bring good news.

Hun shows the sword that was stolen from the museum.

(The shredder) The sword of tengu. : picked it up: Still just as potent after all these years.

He puts it over a display case that had a armor with spiked shoulders and a horned helmet. The sword started glowing.

(The shredder) And still able to locate other artifacts that sheer it's unique origin. Bring in a team of foot technicians. And proceed with Phase 2.

The next night Merry and the turtles are still in the lare. Mikey was planning on his GameBoy advance. Merry was watching Mickey's house of mouse. Raph was so mad he broke the head of the practice dummy and it landed in Mikey's potato chip bag.

(Michaelangelo) Whoa remind me to never get on your bad side dude. Hay what's up with the big cheese?

(Leonardo) It's that ninja simblu. It's got Sensei all wered up.

(Donatello) Hay guys.

Every one ran up to Donnie.

(Donatello) I hacked into the power company's computer. There's another black out in the south street sea port.

(Michaelangelo) I smell a rat. And I don't mean Splinter.

(Raphael) Then we better get to the bottom of this.

(Leonardo) Hold on. Splinter said

But before he could finish his sentence Raph interrupted.

(Raphael) Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say anything about not investigating power faliers. Let's go.

They got moving but Leo was behind them.

(Leonardo) Guys wait up. Guys. It's tuff being a leader.

Of course nother one of them knew that Splinter was watching them leave. They got to the south street sea port.

(Merry) Total Black out. Just like last night.

(Donatello) But this time I came prepared.

He took out a pare of goggles and Mikey putts it on.

(Michaelangelo) Awesome. Total night vision.

Then Donnie took back the goggles.

(Donatello) Turtle vision actually. Also I've been dying to test this out.

He took out a glider.

(Raphael) You mean you haven't already tested it yet?

(Michaelangelo) Dude how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?

(Donatello) We'll stay in touch via Shell Cell. I worked out all of the glitches. It's technically full proooooooooooooooof! Whooooooooooooa!

He was flying on the glider.

(Raphael) What is it? Don proof?

Then he saw that he was headed to close to the bridge wall and turned around just in time before he bumped into it.

(Donatello) Sorry. I forgot to calibrate the wind drag on my Bo Staff. Uu guys I have a visual over by the docks. It's our ninja buddys again. And it looks like they have that sword they stole linked to a Vapor Cannon.

(Leonardo) We're on our way. Can give us your location?

(Donatello) I'm over pier 16. I'm going down for a closer...WHOOOOOOOA!!!

He got to close to the blue shock wave and they made his glider go out of control.

(Leonardo) Donnie? Donnie!

(Donatello) Whoooooooa! Maddie maddie. I'm going down.

He fell into the river.

(Leonardo) Donnie are you ok?

He got out of the water.

(Donatello) Man that water stinks. And this is coming from a turtle who lives in a sewer. You guys got visual on the ninjas?

(Leonardo) I see the two but that just means the others are hiding.

And they came out from on a nearby ship.

(Michaelangelo) I hate it when he's right.

(All except Merry) LET'S TURTLELIZE THEM!!!

(Merry) Hay you know I'm not a turtle.

(Raphael) Ok how about this one? IT'S NINJA TIME!!!

(Merry) Ha ha I like that one.

(Michaelangelo) Me two.

(Leonardo) Me three. Donnie did you hear the new battle call Raph came up with?

(Donatello) Yep and I like it.

(Leonardo) Then that's our battle call for now on.

(Michaelangelo) Yeah I was getting tired of cowabunga anyway.

They fought the ninjas on the ship. One of them got Raph hanging upside down with some chane and one under him was about to attack but then Merry came and cutted the chane with one of her kamas and Raph fell on to the ninja below.

(Merry) Who says I never cut you a break.

(Raphael) Ha ha no one does.

(Michaelangelo) Ha give me what you got. Come and get me. Throw me down.

He was backing up until he hits the wall.

(Michaelangelo) Um about the throw me down part.

Then a sall fell down on to the ninjas and Mikey looked up and saw Leo.

(Michaelangelo) Thanks bro.

(Leonardo) Any time.

Just then the cannon made a big hole in the water and showed what looked like a robot covered in seaweed. Thw 2 scientists called a helicopter.

(Scientist #1) We found what we're looking for. Bring in airline support.

The copter comes and uses a crane to get the robot.

(Michaelangelo) What's up with Barnacle Bill?

(Leonardo) I don't know but it can't be good.

They ran to the cannon as the scientists turned it off. Donnie and the others got on the platform.

(Donatello) Guys you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys.

The scientists got out lazers and tried to attack them but Raph kicked one of them and the lazer cutted the control panel on the cannon and it got out of control.

(Scientist #2) It's over loading. I can't control it.

(Scientist #1) Who cares? We're leaving.

(Merry) Oh no you're not.

Merry tied up the scientists as they dropped their lasers. Raph then through them on to the ground.

(Leonardo) Nice work ninja princess. But the copter's coming.

Donnie uses one of his exploding throwing stars on the copters propeller and it fell to the group but the only one who got out of it was holding on to the robot. The others were lying on the ground unconscious.

(Leonardo) Great job but I think we have bigger problems now.

The Cannon's shock wave was amed on the concrete and was cracking it.

(Leonardo) Donnie can you shut it off?

(Donatello) I'm trying. Maybe a little rewiring will

(Leonardo) Donnie it doesn't matter. Right now let's point this thing away from civilization.

They tried to push it but it won't budge. Then another copter was coming but this one is a police copter with a spotlight on.

(Police man) This is the police. You at the pair. Stay where you are.

(Merry) Hurry up Donnie. We're about to be on America's most wanted girs and reptiles.

(Donatello) I'm almost there.

He got the cannon spinning.

(Donatello) We gotta stedy this thing.

Leo James it with a metal plank and then Donnie tried to remove the sword but got zaped.

(Leonardo) Donnie try this.

He gave Donnie the silver glove. Donnie putts it on and grabbed the sword witch made the cannon over heat.

(Donatello) Lets get out of here.

They got off the platform as it and the cannon fell into the water.

(Michaelangelo) Awesome light show.

(Leonardo) And here comes one we don't want to be part of.

When the cops arrived they saw only unconscious ninjas. One of them had video logs on a tablet that shows The shredder ordering his ninjas to steel the sword of tengu and ordering Baxter Stockmen to use his mousers to rob the banks and ordering the purple dragons to steel money from the shops around the city.

(Officer #1) I think we should take this to channel 6. You think there are vigilantes fighting them other than the one in the hockey mask.

(Officer #2) I think so.

The ninjas didn't wake up until the cops were gone. Merry and turtles didn't see the news about what the cops saw because they were in the lare showing Splinter the sword.

(Splinter) The design is currently 11th century Japanese. But the metal is unlike anything I have ever seen before. This my children is the sword of tengu. Best if it remains out of the wong hands.

He putts it on a sword holder.

Now we're going back to The shredder's skyscraper. We go to his throne room as the scientists are in ther as well. The robot was in a display case.

(The shredder) For many years my enemies thought they had illod me. Here at least is proof of their presents in this city. And all it cost me was the sword of tengu and for you to REVIEW WHO AND WHAT I REALLY AM TO THE POLICE!!!

(Scientist #2) Master Shredder it wasn't our fault. These four strange creechers and this little girl in a princess costume. They came out of nowhere.

Shredder shows them the thermal vision of Merry and the turtles.

(The shredder) Were these the creechers and girl you saw?

(The scientists) Oh yeah.

(The shredder) That will be all.

As they were leaving Hun comes in and grabbed them. The shredder picked up his hand clous and slammed it on the thermal picture.

(The shredder) These thorns in my side must be removed... permanently.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Note:** I'm making things a little different because of what my brain can think of. So I had to make it as I should. Plus I'm glad to see that Merry has fans.


	7. Chapter 7: the way of invisibility

_My name is Raphael and Have you ever seen those old movies where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold? He always says the same thing. Where am I? Ok So it's not original but it's true. I have no idea where I am. Is this a operating room? Torture chamber? TV game show? Last thing I remember I was battling a bunch of street thugs with Casey and Merry. Hay where is Casey? Ok. Definitely not the game show. But at least I know Merry is here._

 **The way of invisibility**

In The shredder's skyscraper, Baxter Stockmen and Hun were looking at the thermal vision picture of Merry and the turtles.

(Hun) Gecko Warriors, Kung Fu Frogs, Turtle costume freeks.

(Baxter Stockmen) There's no way that can be a real princess. Most princesses only exist in childrens fairy tales and

But before Baxter could finish his sentence The Shredder ran to him and slapped the thermal vision off of Baxter's hands.

(The shredder) Fool. Was it a fairy tale that destroyed your mouser robots Dr. Stockmen? : runs to Hun: Was it a fairy tale that took back the sword of tengu from your foot Ninjas? These green skinned and princess ninjas are too skilled to be regular street thugs.

(Hun) Maybe they're working for your old enemies.

(Baxter Stockmen) Or most likely a top secret government experiment. But the girl might have a family member in the government.

(The shredder) I am not interested in theries. I want answers. You 2 will work together. Find those ninjas. Learn all you can about them. Destroy them if necessary.

Now we're going to the lare as Splinter got a pile of standing bamboo with him and Merry and the turtles on them.

(Splinter) My children. Today we shall Covina 2 of the ninjas most powerful moves. The way of balance. :Claps his hands and the lights turned off: And the way of invisibility.

(Michaelangelo) Dude you put in the clapper?

(Donatello) I sure did.

(Splinter) Michaelangelo, Donatello, The way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I subject you relay on both if you wish to avoid my walking stick.

He swang his walking stick at Leo and Merry as they jumped from bamboo to bamboo. Raph jumped and landed on the bamboo with his hand as he was avoiding the walking stick. Donnie jumped over the walking stick and landed on the fay side of the bamboo. Mikey sneaked behind Splinter and clapped the lights on.

(Michaelangelo) Peek-a-boo. I see you.

Splinter hits him and he fall but grabbed on the bamboo.

(Michaelangelo) Hay don't I at least get points for creativity?

Splinter clapped the lights off again.

(Splinter) a creative mind must be balanced by a disappointing buddy. You must learn stillness and alertness. For they are the only defense against the unexpected.

Like Casey who just now came in the lare but it was so dark he couldn't see anything.

(Casey) Hay guys.

Just then he bumped into the bamboo making it fall along with Splinter, Merry and the turtles. Splinter saw Casey and jumped on him and pinned him on the ground. Leo clapped the lights back on.

(Leonardo) Sensei no. He's alright.

(Donatello) Sensei this is Casey. The nutca uuu the guy we told you about.

(Michaelangelo) You know. The vigilante.

(Merry) We figured it be ok if we gave him access to the lare. We trust him as much as we trust April. He already knows April as well.

Splinter gets off of Casey.

(Splinter) Please forgive my rash actions.

(Casey) No poblamo.

(Splinter) Although next time you will be Weis to hei the ancient Japanese proved. Phone first.

He picks up the bamboo as Casey looks around.

(Casey) Whoa Raph. Your crib is more awesome than you said.

(Raphael) Hay you didn't come all the way down here for the ninja torr. What's the 411 up there?

(Casey) Graffitis. They're everywhere.

(Donatello) I think I speak to every one when I say... duh.

(Merry) We're New Yorkers Casey. We've seen graffitis everywhere.

(Casey) Not this kind. I think someone is sending you a message.

They all gasped as Casey showed them a picture of a graffiti witch was a sword that had four turtles and a pink ponytailed stick girl on it.

(Leonardo) Are all of them like this?

(Casey) Some are even more threatening. :Sees the sword of tengu: Hay cool sword. It looks just like the one in the graffiti.

(Leonardo) Casey no.

But he already touched it and it zapped him back words on to a book case. Donnie looked at Raph.

(Donatello) Remind me. Whos idea was it to invite him down here.

Splinter helps Casey get up.

(Splinter) I thank you for this information Mr. Jones. But now we must resume our training.

(Casey) Come on. Don't you want to stop the scums who did this?

(Michaelangelo) It smells like a set up.

(Donatello) Someone is just trying to get in our shells.

(Casey) But this is a matter of honor. What about all this bushydodo stuff you always talk about?

(Leonardo) That's Bushido. Witch has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles.

(Casey) Well I know Raph well want to do this.

(Raphael) Sorry Casey. I gotta go with my siblings on this one.

Then he sees the TV.

(Casey) Say. What's on the toon?

Meanwhile back in The shredder's skyscraper. Baxter Stockmen and Hun were back in the throne room.

(Baxter Stockmen) As this buhoonit continues on making a bunch of wall doodles I made something to actually help you catcher the turtles and the girl. I give to you, the foot tech ninjas. My enhanced cyber tech give them increase speed, strange, and stelf capabilitys.

The foot tech ninjas are blue. They show their speed and strange. Then one pushes the dragon foot button and turns invisible. The visible one punched him on to a fire pull.

(Baxter stockmen) And all thanks to technology I was able to get from a tiny sample of this artifact.

witch is the robot from the river*

(Baxter Stockmen) Of course I would have made them more powerful if you allowed me to study the entire thing.

Then Hun grabbed Baxter on one of his shoulders.

(Baxter Stockmen) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.

(The shredder) First things first Dr. Stockmen. Bring me the turtles and the girl.

(Baxter Stockmen) Just keep this boffonit out of my way and my foot tech ninjas will deliver the goods. I guarantee it.

(The shredder) You have already paid the price of failure Dr. Stockmen. You better not fail me again. Or else.

Back at the lare. Casey took a bite of Mikey's Last slice of pizza. Then Leo got out a fack yawn.

(Leonardo) Gee it sher is getting late.

Casey then saw Mikey and Merry's DVD collections.

(Casey) Football movies, Dragon Tails, The Incredibles, Rolly Polly Ollie, Monster movies? These are the only DVDs you got.

(Michaelangelo) We also have Star Wars and Harry Potter.

(Merry) You can just Barlow some of our DVDs and bring them back.

(Casey) That's ok. I can just watch them here. :walks to the DVD player and has trouble opening it: Come on eject eject.

He then kicked it witch broke it.

(Michaelangelo and Merry) AAAHHH!!!

(Casey) I think your player's broken.

(Donatello) Don't worry. I can fix it. In the morning.

(Casey) Whatcha working on?

(Donatello) Boring stuff. Really boring stuff.

Then his attention turned to Raph.

(Casey) Hay Raph. Lets wrestle.

They started punching each other until Splinter stopped them.

(Splinter) Raphael. Uh usually I incourage exposures to the surface. But I think it be wise to take our gest out of some fresh air.

(Raphael) I'm all over it.

(Casey) Come on yack face.

(Raphael) Long mouth

They got into the elevator.

(Michaelangelo) And that's how they defeated the thing that wouldn't leave.

(Merry) I think I'll go with them. Just in case.

(Leonardo) Just try not to get into trouble.

Raph and Casey were running on the rooftops. They kept trash talking to each other until Merry came.

(Raphael) Did you need something Merry?

(Merry) I just wanted to give you some backup.

(Casey) Now that's true sister relationship green knuckles.

(Raphael) Gack face

(Casey) Spray paint?

(Raphael) Spray paint? What kind of lame trash talk is that?

(Casey) No. Listen.

The purple dragons are making Graffitis of dragons eating four turtles and a pink ponytailed stick girl. Raph, Merry and Casey jumped down to the allie.

(Raphael) We're the neighborhood clean and green. Don't you know it's against the law to be making wall doodles?

Raph and Casey attacked the ones with the paint. The 3rd one trys to escape from Merry wiel making a phone call.

(Purple dragon member) We got them.

Merry finally caught him and slammed him on a dumpster.

(Casey) That was easy.

(Merry) I don't think so. Phone boy called for backup.

Three foot tech ninjas came down from the rooftops.

(Casey) Whoa. Those things are not humans.

(Raphael) In case you haven't noticed. Nother am I.

They pressed their buttons and turned invisible.

(Merry) Where did they go?

They attacked them and slammed them on a construction site.

(Raphael) They have some kind of whatchamacallit. Cloking device.

(Casey) Clocking device? That's just wong.

Raph then saw one of the ninjas step in a puddle of water and left foot prints on the ground. He tried to attack the ninja but it got him and through him on to the wall witch knocked him out cold. Casey sprayed some paint on the ninjas making them visible a little. Allowing Merry to attack them and she knocked off one of their eyes with her kamas. But then the ninjas attacked both of them and knocked them out cold. The ninjas turns off their cooking devices and grabbed Raph and Merry.

(Foot tech ninja #1) Targets catchered.

(Foot tech ninja #2) What about the one in the hockey mask?

(Purple dragon member) Just leave him to us.

The ninjas then leaves and the purple dragons got into attack position.

(Purple dragon member) It's pay back time vigilante.

They raised up their weapons and were about to kill Casey but then he got up and sprayed paint on then and then he grabbed the eye and got out of ther.

Raph and Merry woke up after being knocked out.

(Raphael) Ow where am I?

(Merry) You mean where are we? Is this a operating room? Torcher chamber? TV game show?

Just then some pointing things started to tuch Raph.

(Raphael) Hay easy where you point those things.

(Merry) Definitely the operating room.

(?) Yes indeed.

They turned their heads and saw Hun. He was holding on to their weapons.

(Hun) These are some nice steel. Where did you get these?

(Raphael) Yo mama.

(Hun) I'm sorry. I did not hear you well.

(Merry) Hay I can see a purple dragon on you. Are you their leader?

(Hun) You may call me Hun. And yes I am their leader. But now I must ask you some questions.

(?) Maybe I should try it.

Merry turned her head around.

(Merry) Baxter Stockmen? You're part of this to?

(Baxter Stockmen) Yes I am. And I'm still mad at you for destroying my mousers. Now it's pay back time.

Back in the lare. Splinter got the other turtles to resume their training. Just then Casey came in and was injured. So injured in fact he didn't pay attention to the bamboo and knocked them on the floor with Splinter and the other turtles on them again. Mikey clapped the lights back on.

(Michaelangelo) You can almost set a watch for this guy.

(Leonardo) Casey are you alright?

(Splinter) Where is Raphael and Merry.

(Casey) The invisible ninjas took them.

(Michaelangelo) Invisible ninjas huh? Now this story wouldn't happen to introduce Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny by any chance.

(Casey) I have proof.

Casey gives the eye to Donnie.

(Donatello) Some kind of optical device.

(Leonardo) Raph's not picking up his Shell Cell. And neither is Merry.

(Donatello) Don't worry. I put tracking chips in the Shell Cells. Just in case. Hmmm stang. I'm not getting a single.

(Casey) This is all my fault.

He got so mad he started to kick all the furniture in the lare.

(Donatello) There's gotta be someway I can find him.

(Michaelangelo) Better make it quick. We're running out of furniture.

Back in the lab. Raph and Merry refused to give out information to Hun and Baxter.

(Hun) We've been over this again and again. Who are you? Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? And what is the level of your technology?

(Raphael) Planet? Technology? Boy you're putting in the wong turn.

(Merry) And for that matter who did you work for? There's no way Stockmen can be in charge of this.

(Raphael) We do have friends.

(Hun) I know. Since you two are no use to me. How about you rejoin them.

(Baxter Stockmen) No! I want to see what Hidden power is in that mask. And DNA samples from both of them.

But Hun grab Baxter and freed Raph and Merry. As the two siblings got their Shell Cells and weapons they ran out of the lab only to see that they're on a ship in the river.

(Raphael) Good thing there's a life bote on here.

(Merry) Let's go. I'm not giving Baxter my princess mask.

They got in the life bote and escaped from the ship. Baxter was mad.

(Baxter Stockmen) You idiot. I was going to see what was in that DNA and that mask. And you let them escape.

(Hun) Yes. I let them escape. To lead us to the others. Every as we speak a armie of Foot tech ninjas are following them. So now it's all up to your invisible boys. Better hope they don't blow it. Or else

Raph and Merry got back to the city.

(Raphael) Why would Stockmen think your mask gave you ninja skills? It's just a normal princess mask.

(Merry) Yeah. Why would he think that? Let's get out of here before they catch up.

They started to make a run for it.

Back at the lare.

(Donatello) Hay I'm getting a single. It's Raph and Merry.

Casey cheered happly as he held up his golf club and accidentally broke a light with it.

(Michaelangelo) This guy's bad news even when there's good news.

(Donatello) It's week but at least we got a blimp we can follow. Make that several blimps.

(Leonardo) The invisible ninjas?

(Splinter) Raphael and Merry may not even know they're being followed.

(Leonardo) Witch means we better find them before they bring in some unwanted house gests.

(Michaelangelo) We already got one.

(Casey) So how can stop something we can't even see?

(Donatello) Already got that. turtle vision heat senser goggles. After all an invisible body is still a worm body.

They put them on.

(Michaelangelo) Now that's a good look for you.

Raph and Merry got back into the sewers after getting through a manhole cover in the docks. How ever they found them selves in a drainage system. Wale they were looking for a way out Leo and Donnie came and jumped down to their siblings.

(Raphael) Boy are we glad to see you.

But Leo and Donnie where not listening and started fighting some invisible ninjas.

(Merry) Guys there's nothing there.

(Leonardo) Even here about the invisible ninjas?

The ninjas grabbed Leo and Donnie and through them on to the floor as Mikey and Casey came by.

(Casey) Hay did I mention that they're really strong to?

(Leonardo) Might have been useful info.

They got up and got back into the fight. Mikey saw four of them slang his nunchucklrs at them.

(Michaelangelo) Now you see them. Now you don't.

Then they saw Raph and Merry struggling with finding the ninjas.

(Leonardo) I think we should help them.

Casey swings his golf club on some dust and it hits the ninjas making them visible a little.

(Raphael and Merry) Much better.

They attacked the ninjas and they were out cold.

(Donatello) Their clocking controls seems to be linked up to the chest plates.

After hearing what Donnie said Leo swang his katana on the chest plate and the ninja turned visible with got Raph and Merry to attack them and they kept doing it until all the ninjas where gone.

(Leonardo) All in a day's work.

But then the ninjas got back up and one of them was on a pipe over the storm drain and he had Casey on his hand.

(Foot tech ninja) Drop your weapons and surrender.

Everyone gasped.

(Foot tech ninja) My grip is loosening. Drop your weapons.

(Donatello) You know hes got a point.

(Leonardo) You're starting to sound like Mikey.

They dropped their weapons.

(Merry) Hay where is Mikey?

He was on a pipe higher from the one the ninja is on. He was talking to himself, remembering what Splinter said.

(Michaelangelo) The why of balance and the way of invisibility.

He jumped down and attacked the ninja witch made himself and Casey fall.

Donnie ran to his bo and picked it up and ran to Casey but a ninja blocked his way but he knocked him out of the way and used his bo to catch Casey.

(Casey) Nice catch.

He got Casey back on the floor and the others picked up their weapons and sent the last of the ninjas donw the drain.

(Raphael) I'm glad that's over.

(Casey) Me to. I'm beet. I think I'll crash with you guys tonight.

(Leonardo) No... I mean nothing is better than being in the confert of your own home.

(Donatello) We'll give you a ride home in the Battle Shell.

(Michaelangelo) We'll tuck you in. Read you a bedtime story.

(Merry) Maybe next time I'll let you borrow some of my Land Before Time DVD's.

(Casey) The Land Before Time? That was my favorite flic sense I was a kid and I still watch it today.

Meanwhile at The shredder's sky scraper. He was mad at Baxter and Hun.

(The shredder) Another mod failed by the sench of defeat. Knowing that you two are responsible.

(Baxter Stockmen) It's Hun's fault. This idiot let the creature and the girl escape.

(The shredder) You're the one who's the most responsible Dr. Stockmen as your creations failed to deliver the goods.

He ordered the foot tech ninjas to take Baxter away.

(Baxter Stockmen) Where are you taking me? Let me go. I am your creater.

After they left The shredder turned over to Hun.

(Hun) I worked over a lot of tuff guys in the past. I'm telling you master. Those creatures and that girl never heard of your enemies. Let alone work for them.

(The shredder) Hmm then perhaps they will come in use to me when the time comes to confront those enemies.

Meanwhile in a unknown location. A man that has blue hair with a ponytail and wearing a brown trench coat and sunglasses entered a room with three men in it.

(Man) Counsel it is true. Our enemy have discovered our presents in this city.

(Counsel members) And what are...the four... Mutant turtles... and the girl?

(Man) Still a unknown factor. We need more info.

(Counsel members) Lean all you can...If they are on our side...do not engag them...but if they are in the hand of our enemy...we may be forced...to neutraliz them.

(Man) Understood.

 **End of chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fallen Angle

_My name is Casey Jones and I guess you_ _can say I'm having a bad hair day, and a bad neck day, and a bad shoulder day, and a bad everything down to my pinky toe day. This walking handbag down there. I like the thank him for my personal makeover._

 _(Hun) Tonights cadge match championship will determine who gets to rid the purple dragons of a most hated enemy._

 _(Purple Dragon members) Who is that guy? It's the vigilante_

 _(Casey)_ _But some how I get the feeling that it's going to be a whole lot worse._

 **Fallen Angle**

The Purple Dragons are going to a electronics story. With them is a new rookie.

(Dragon face) Clutch time Angle. Do you have what it takes to be a purple dragon.

Angle is a 10 year old girl with purple hair and brown eyes. She wears a blue tank top with brown pants and black shoes.

(Angle) Oh yeah I got the juice.

She took a brick and throws it on the window witch broke it. They got in and took all the money in the cash register aa well as some TV's, Video game consoles, DVD's, Video games, DVD players, VCR's, VHS tapes, and some other stuff.

(Dragon face) Well done kid. One more test and you're in.

They got out through the back door. But then Dragon face got hit by a fist that came from one of the five figures in the shadows. Of course we know it's Merry and the turtles.

(Michaelangelo) I love a nice mean green lesson in the evening.

(Leonardo) Now class. Who can tell me what he did wong?

(Raphael) Besides being a no good law braking purple dragon.

The purple dragons got into attack position. Still in the shadows Merry and the turtles attacked them air born. Leo hits two on his way down. Donnie takes out a 3rd with his staff.

(Donatello) Green beats purple every time.

(Merry) They'll all be in pink bruises when I'm finished with them.

Raph heard what Merry was saying. He loves this stuff. He hits another as he saw Angle running away.

(Raphael) We got a runner.

(Merry) I'm on it.

Merry chased Angle through the Ally. She turned her head around to see if she was being followed until she bumped into Casey who just now arrived.

(Casey) Going somewhere?

(Merry) Casey when did you get here.

(Casey) Just now.

But then he saw that the other girl had a Familia look.

(Casey) Angle?

She got up and saw Casey.

(Angle) Go away.

Casey took off his mask.

(Angle) Casey? What are you doing here?

(Casey) Stopping you from making the biggest mistake in your life.

(Angle) What? The purple dragons? They're my family.

(Casey) Until you stop braking the law it's my responsibility to protect you.

(Angle) Yeah? Well I see no badge on you.

(Casey) And I see no dragon on you. Not yet. So why don't you quit while you still have the chance.

(Angle) Look. Today was my first test. Tomorrow I pass my initiation. And then I'm gonna wear my dragon with prime.

(Casey) That dragon comes with a price. You don't know what you're getting your self into.

(Angle) Yeah maybe you're Right! :hits Casey with the bag on her head and climbed up a metal fence: But I can still take care of myself.

After Angle left, Merry helped Casey get back on his feet as the turtles came.

(Michaelangelo) Casey when did you get here?

(Merry) He got here a few months ago. That other girl I was chasing. He said her name is Angel.

(Casey) I know her from downtown. I promised her grandmother I keep a eye on her.

(Leonardo) So she's a purple dragon?

(Casey) Not if I can help it.

He followed Angle to the purple dragon hideout. He saw what the code was to get in. Held up his right hand with his thumb and pinky down as the other fingers are up in the air. This got him past the garde. He got in and saw a fighting arena where the initiates are fighting to join the purple dragons. The first initate failed to win. He thrones out of hideout.

(Fighting host) Was he wervy of the dragons?

The stage adients was booing.

(Fighting host) Let's bring on the next initiate. Let's bring it on for Angle.

(Casey) Angle!

(Fighting host) Does she have what it takes to be a purple dragon?

She got on the arena and fowt 2 purple dragons. As she was about to win, The other came in from behind without her knowing.

(Casey) That's it. No more hiding.

He got out his baseball bat, put on his hockey mask, and jumped on to the arena. He hits the guy and knocked him out cold.

(Angle) Casey what do you want? And Why are you here?

(Casey) Your new possy was about to knock you out.

Just then Hun came and punched Casey so hard that it KO him. Angle was now shocked.

(Hun) Hello Jones. How very nice to see you. : Grabbed Casey's bat and brakes it in half: Don't think I don't know that's you under that mask Jones. I have eyes and ears all over this city. Word is that you where disrespecting the dragons. Someone lock up this piec of garbage.

Meanwhile in the lare. Donnie was working on the Battle Shell. Raph came by and saw what Donnie was doing.

(Raphael) Whatcha doing bainiac?

(Donatello) Mikey gave me the idea of installing a remote control function for the Battle Shell.

(Raphael) Awesome. And the way this control panel feels is...OW!

Donnie slapped him.

(Donatello) Don't tuch. These are highly suspected components. When complet the remote will give the panel it's tracing source and the Battle Shell will arrive at the area we're in. There it's done.

But then Raph saw the remote and it beeped and flashed as if it activated or something. The Battle Shell started to move. Raph and Donnie got out of the way in time. It moved tords Mikey and Leo but the two moved in time.

(Leonardo) Excuse me Sensei.

Splinter was in Leo's way but moved in time as the Battle Shell passed him and crashed on a wall.

(Splinter) Donatello. Your Battle Shell is is a true mix of power and vehicle. And I never want to see it in our home again unless you keep it out of trouble.

(Raphael) Don't blame him Master Splinter. The remote control function just has a few bugs in it.

But then Merry came looking mad at Donnie.

(Merry) Try saying that to my dress. It got ripped as the Battle Shell passed me.

(Donatello) Sorry. My clothes cleaning and fixing and cloning machine is still available.

(Merry) Oh. I forgot about that.

With that she got her dress good as new.

Back with Casey. He was in a cage with his hands chaned on the wall. Then Hun came in and grabbed Casey by his tank top.

(Hun) So Jones. Did I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your fathers store?

(Casey) At least I had a father. You'll pay for what you did.

Hun then threw Casey back on the floor.

(Hun) Tonight is the big fighting tournament for the purple dragons. Whoever wins gets to kill you.

Hun then leaves. After that Angle comes out of a air vent.

(Angle) Casey I heard the whole thing. I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I'm gonna get you out. : tried to pick the lock with a hair pin but failed: I I can't do it. It's all my fault.

She started crying.

(Casey) Angle it's okay. We can get out of this.

(Angle) Casey what are we gonna do?

(Casey) I have some friends that can help. Really good friends. Go to the abandoned warehouse at East Manhattan lare. Inside you will see a big glowing chamber. Step in it and it will take you to a underground cavern. Ones you're there look around for Raphael. Hurry.

She did what Casey said and went to the warehouse. She opened the door and got in as she saw a boy running up to her.

(Angle) Mark.

Mark was warring a white prince costume with dress pants, black shoes, white gloves, a yellow prince crown, and in his pockets where a pare of tonfas. And his hair was brown. And he was Angle's brother.

(Mark) Angle where have you been? Grandma is worried about you.

(Angle) I'm sorry. I made the biggest mistake in my life.

(Mark) What did you do?

She talked about it as she and Mark went into the chamber and was going down.

(Mark) Oh my. That's sounds bad.

Just then they arrived at the lare.

(Angle) Wow this place is more amazing than I thought. Raphael? Raphael?

She looked around until she saw Merry.

(Angle) Hay you're that girl from last night.

Merry turned around and looked at Angle.

(Merry) Why yes I am. The name's Merry. I'm the ninja princess.

(Angle) Ninja princess? My brother is a ninja prince.

Merry looked at Mark and he looked at her.

(Merry) Oh my gosh.

(Mark) Oh wow.

(?) Smoochy smoochy. Someone is in love.

(Angle) Raphael?

She turned around and saw the turtles.

(Raphael) Alright kid. I heard you calling me. This better be good.

Later all of them were in the Battle Shell.

(Angle) Ok I know Casey hung out with some weird people but you guys are off the chart.

(Michaelangelo) Why thank you.

(Mark) What's with the trench coats and top hats?

(Leonardo) They camouflage us along other humans.

Merry checked for something to camouflage herself. She opened a bag and dumped out a cowboy hat, a vest, and a pare of cowboy boots.

(Merry) Really? That's the camouflage I got from April?

(Leonardo) It's the only camouflage she could find for you.

(Merry) So just this once I have to play Sheriff?

(Raphael) Yes

Merry sighed but went with the plane anyway. At least something was better than nothing. As they arrive at the purple dragon headquarters Angle showed them the code to get in.

(Donatello) Good thing our hands only have 3 fingers.

They used the code as they passed the gard. As they got in the daw the fighting arena and all of the purple dragons.

(Leonardo) It's like we walked into a ugly convention.

(Raphael) I guess that leaves Mikey out.

(Michaelangelo) Hay.

(Donatello) I'm trying to blend here.

Leo looked around the place.

(Leonardo) Ok. There are two exits. One we came in and another in the back. Both are heavly armed. And there's a lot of goons here. So can we try to avoid a fight? Wait what was I thinking?

A cage dropped down on to the arena and Hun was on it as he held out a microphone.

(Hun) Tonight's cage match championship will determine who will have the honor of ridding the purple dragons of a most hated enemy.

Then Casey came down all tied up on a rope and chan and was hanging upside down. The other purple dragons didn't know it was him until Hun putts on his mask. The odyens cheered as they were ready to fight to see who can kill him.

(Fighting host) So come on down and get the chance to take down the vigilante.

Only 5 of them entered the cage.

(Fighting host) Come on. There has to be more takers then that.

(Angle) I know how to get to the catwalk.

(Leonardo) Donnie, Mikey, you go with Angle and Mark and get Casey out of ther. Me, Raph and Merry will make sure that spotlight stays focused on that stage.

Merry wanted to go with Mark but she had to do what Leo said sense he's older than her.

(Fighting host) Last chance to come on in and battle.

Leo, Raph and Merry stepped on the arena and into the cage.

(Fighting host) Three new initiates have entered the competition.

With that the cage door closed. There was no turning back now. As the fight started Leo and Merry were making sure that some of them are still standing. But Raph just choose to take them all out cold.

(Leonardo) Raph I think you're not understanding the save time part. Don't forget we have to leave some of them standing.

(Raphael) Sorry

On the catwalk. Two guys were garding Casey until the fight ends. Angle came and pocked one of them.

(Angle) Hay lights on.

Angle turned on the spotlight and used it to blind the goons. Donnie, Mikey and Mark attacked them knocking one out cold. The other almost fell off the catwalk but Angle cot him and he fanted.

(Angle) Lights out.

(Casey) Angle. You brought company.

She pulled the lever and lowered him. Donnie and Mark untied him and brought him back to his feet.

(Michaelangelo) We brought you a present.

It was a new bat. He smiled.

Meanwhile. Leo, Raph and Merry still struggled to keep the spotlight on the cage.

(Leonardo) It's great to have camouflage but I can barely move in this stuff. What is the deal with humans in clothes?

(Raphael) You ever seen a human naked? Trust me. It's not pretty. Same principal goes to you Merry.

(Merry) I know that.

(Leonardo) Merry look out.

A guy grabbed Merry and through her on Raph witch made them both fall to the floor and lose their camouflage. What's worse is that they're still in the light. The adients started booing.

(P.D member) It's that princess and one of those kung fu frogs.

Hun was watching to.

(Hun) Oh no.

(Raphael) Turtle. Turtle. Don't any of you lame brains know a turtle when you see it?

Leo finished off the last of the purple dragons in the cage as he removed his camouflage as well.

(Leonard) I think the biology lesson is the least of our problems right now.

Hum grabbed on the door and through it off the cage and then he stepped in it.

(Hun) You two.

(Raphael) What's the matter? You still mad at me and Merry for walking out of your little QA?

(Hun) In case you haven't figured it out. Last time I let you and your sister escape. This time you won't be so lucky.

(Leonardo) I hate to break up the reunion.

Leo jumped and attacked but Hun knocked him away with a single punch. Raph tried to punch him but it had no effect.

(Raphael) Just be a good mountain and just go

But before he could finish his sentence Hun slammed Raph on the wall.

(Raphael) Down.

(PD member) Someone help Hun.

But before they got to the cage, Donnie, Mikey and Mark came and knocked them out.

(Michaelangelo) Looks like our siblings need help.

Merry though one of her kamas on a part of the cage and it fell down on Hun. As he got up he threw the part on Merry. Making her slamme on to the wall. But then Donnie and Mikey came and striked Hun on the head.

(Donatello) You ok?

(Merry) I think so.

(Michaelangelo) Don't look now but Tiny still wants to dance.

Hun grabbed the bottom of the cage and pulled it off the floor witch made it fall apart and the walls fell on the 5 siblings.

(Merry) Leo did my mask brake?

(Leonardo) No it's fine.

(Hun) Not for long.

Hun grabbed Leo's katanas and got ready to swing them to finish off both Leo and Merry. But then he felt someone tucking him. He turned around and saw Mark as he swang his tonfas on Hun witch knocked him off the arena. Then Casey came and swang his bat on Hun, knocking him on the floor.

(Mark) Merry

He reached out his hand and Merry grabbed it and he pulled her out.

(Merry) I'm okay. If you are.

(Mark) Oh yes I am.

The moment the turtles got out of the rumble they saw Merry and Mark kissing.

(Leonardo) I knew she would find her prince someday. And it looks like she did.

Then Casey got to Hun and gotten ready to finish him off.

(Casey) This one's for my dad.

But before he could attack Hun, Angle came and stopped him.

(Casey) Angle what are you doing?

(Angle) Stopping you from making the biggest mistake in your life.

Casey smiled.

(Michaelangelo) Can we get out of here now?

Donnie got the remote for the Battle Shell and activated the homing single. It came through a garage door and slammed on Hun. He flew on to the Catwalk and out of the seeling witch caused the place to fall apart. Casey, Angle, Mark, Merry and the turtles got in the Battle Shell and out through the garage door as the purple dragons freed from the place as crumbles down until it was nothing but a rock garden.

(Donatello) I'm glad I got all the bugs out in time.

(Raphael) And I'm glad this thing finally got to reck someone else's place for a change.

(Casey) Angle. Thanks for coming back for me.

(Angle) Hay what are friends for?

(Leonardo) Angle, Mark. I'm glad Casey sened you two as a distress single. In fact we trust you two as much as we trust him. You can come back to the lare anytime you want. I'll tell Master Splinter about you.

(Angle) Thanks. But first I need to get back to my grandma's place.

(Donatello) Already on it.

Back with the purple dragons. They all were making sure Hun was ok.

(PD member) Boss are you ok?

(Hun) I'm fine.

(?) HUN!

Hun turned around and saw The shredder behind him.

(Hun) Master Shredder. How long have you been here?

(The shredder) Long enough to see the place turn into a stone yard.

(Hun) Master it Wasn't my fault. It was the turtles and the girl.

(The shredder) WHAT? No matter. The time has almost come for them to join us. But right now ALL OF YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!

He took them all to the foot Ninja skyscraper.

Back with the others. Casey rang a door bell and a old lady ancered the door.

(Old lady) Angle? Mark?

(Angle and Mark) Grandma.

(Casey) Told you I keep a eye on them.

(Grandma) Thank you Casey for bringing back my grandchildren. Now I have a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you come and join us.

As they went inside. Merry and the turtles were watching them.

(Michaelangelo) Pie? Hay Angle. Mark. How about introducing Grandma to your friends.

(Raphael) Face it Mikey. We're ninjas.

(Donatello) We stick to the shadows.

(Leonardo) The silent protectors of the great Ninja Master Bushido.

(Merry) I hope I see Mark again.

(Raphael) I think you will.

(Michaelangelo) So what kind of pie do you think it is? Maybe it's pizza. Ow.

Raphael slapped him. The Battle Shell was now going back to the warehouse.

 **End of chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: The shredder strikes: Part 1

_Hi. I'm Merry. And I'm the ninja princess. In our ninja training, my dad always said that if you have a choice between the harder path and the easy path, always choose to harder path. But if you're a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle like my brothers are, the harder path always seems to chose you._

 **The shredder strikes: Part 1**

Merry and the turtles are doing some weapons practice today.

(Raphael) You know what I like about weapons practice. The weapons.

(Michaelangelo) To bad you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks.

(Donatello) Sorry Mikey but the bo staff is where it's at.

(Leonardo) Merry and all boys. Put away the toys. Double katana is the only way to play.

Of course Merry tried to attack Leo but he used his swords to stop Merry's kamas and knocked her on the floor. The other turtles tried to get him but failed as well.

(Leonardo) What did I tell you? Double katana?

(Raphael) Lucky.

(Michaelangelo) Try saying that to my tail. It just got waxed.

And of course Splinter was watching their practice.

(Splinter) Well done Leonardo. You have won. And do you know why?

(Leonardo) Because I have the Superior weapon. I read what the sword master Musashi ones said. The katana blade holds the strength and courage of the ninjas true power.

(Splinter) Yes. Many things are said but only few are true. What Musashi said isn't true.

Leo then got in a shock state.

(Raphael) Master Splinter has that look.

(Donatello) Leo's really in for it.

(Michaelangelo) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

(Splinter) Michaelangelo. Do you think I'm funny?

(Michaelangelo) Well yeah. There's this one time when you said that joke about the ox and the soarrow. It wasn't really a joke but It was funny and

But before he could finish his sentence, Merry came and covered his mouth.

(Merry) Dad he was just laughing at Leo.

(Splinter) :sied: I shouldn't have gotten in his instincts. Leonardo. Attack me with your katana.

(Leonardo) But Sensei

(Splinter) Do it now.

He swang his sword at Splinter but he stopped it in time.

(Splinter) This is the great weapon you speak of? Attack me again. With both swords.

He swang both swords at the same time but Splinter used his walking stick to send them off of his hands.

(Splinter) In the hands of a true Ninjutsu master anything can be a deadly weapon. :throws his walking stick on a punching bag: It is not about the weapon. It is about the ninja who weelds it. Leonardo. Until you have learned this lesson. You have learned, nothing.

He then grabbed his katanas and went out the door into the sewers. All his brothers are laughing as they react to his way. Splinter didn't like seeing them do it. However the only one who isn't making fun of Leo was Merry. Splinter noticed how silent she was.

(Splinter) Is something troubleing you my daughter?

(Merry) Dad. I know Leo thinks he's nothing without his swords. But he should know that we should switch weapons at some point.

(Splinter) Yes. That is true.

(Raphael) Are you crazy? I'm not giving anyone my sies.

(Michaelangelo) Nobody gets to take my nunchucks.

(Donatello) My bo staff is staying with me.

(Splinter) Hm. I can see that Leonardo isn't the only one who thinks he's nothing without his weapon. I Suggest that all four of you go out and find him.

That all nodded and took off. Leo was on a roof top on the serfice.

(Leonardo) What haven't I learned? Master Splinter doesn't know how important this swords are to me. I JUST DON'T GET IT!!!

He cut some newspapers into stars. As he was doing that a ninja came a shot a arrow at him. He senced it and sliced it with his katana. He then sees a note on it.

(Leonardo) Hmmm. Not your regular mail. I gess Mikey would call it "Air Mail".

He opened it and started reading. The note read :WARRIOR. IF YOU ARE READING THIS NOTE, YOU HAVE PASSED THE FIRST TEST. I CALL APON YOU TO SEE ME AT THE FOLLOWING ADDRESS.

(Leonardo) 16th Street South boil. That's not far from here.

He goes to the address. Just then all his siblings show up on the same roof.

(Donatello) Look. Leo was here.

(Raphael) That's definitely the way he cuts paper.

(Merry) Hay. There he is.

(Michaelangelo) Well. What are we waiting for?

They followed him. Leo checked if he was being followed and then entered the building on the note. His siblings are still following him.

(Merry) It's not like him to go out like this.

(Raphael) Yeah he's kind of acting like me.

(Michaelangelo) Oh great. That's what we need. Another you. Now another me would be a different story. That would be a good thing.

Leo entered the room look around for somebody.

(Leonardo) Hello? Hello!

But then he saw the red three toed dragon foot simble and growed. 13 ninjas came and sranded him. His siblings were watching from the skylight on the roof.

(Michaelangelo) 13 to 1.

(Donatello) Should we help him?

(Raphael) If he needs us we're here.

(Merry) But for now we watch.

Leo fowt and KO all the ninjas. He then hred clapping. He turned around and saw a man with his head in the shadows. But we that he's The shredder.

(The shredder) Impressive. Very inpressive. My agents said that you were good. : steps out of the shadows: I am Oroku Saki. 8th generation master of ninjutsu. And you are?

(Leonardo) My name is Leonardo.

(The shredder) Your appealencs is quite

(Leonardo) Yes I know. Although it's hard believe it's not a costume.

(The shredder) I find it much easier to believe. Now there's a reason why you are here.

Leo takes out the note.

(Leonardo) Then I take it you sent me this.

(The shredder) Yes. I felt that it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know.

(Leonardo) There are definitely things I need to know. Like these ninjas. Your ninjas. They've been trying to bust our shells for past few months now.

(The shredder) That's exactly why we are here. I don't why we're fighting when we should be fighting our true enemy.

(Leonardo) I think I have the scars to believe that you guys are the true enemy.

(The shredder) Hm. I see. To you nothing is clear now. You have been cowt in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. Just know that there is a force. A corrupt and evil force that is working it's tentacles into this city. It's been in the way of crime.

Leo's siblings are still there but couldn't hear what The shredder was saying.

(Raphael) What's he saying?

(Michaelangelo) Something about cheese and tomato sauce and pepperonis and p :Ow:

Raph slapped him.

(Michaelangelo) What? It's hard to hear. And I'm hungry.

(The shredder) Unfortunately. The only thing that is standing against this ancient evil is me and my humble army of ninjas. It may mission to fight along the side of good against this very evil. As my master did. And his master before him. I was hoping for you to take the graditoed to join me and fight for the side of good.

(Leonardo) Well

(The shredder) I will not ask you to decide here and now. Meditate on what you heard and come back tomorrow night with your answer. Also one last thing.

A ninja comes up with a sword. It had a black handle and was on a black cover and it had the 3 toed dragon foot on the base of the metal.

(The shredder) This sword has been in my family for Generations. It was made by the sword master Toshi Coahuayana. It is said in a legend

(Leonardo) Coahuayana folded the metal over a million times.

(The shredder) It is for you to keep. Take it as a token of my gratitude.

Leo takes the sword and then The shredder vanished into the shadows. Leo then walks out of the building. His siblings saw him take the sword.

(Merry) Remind me to tell Dad we shouldn't get swords from stangers.

As Leo got out of the building, The man from the unknown location and another one saw Leo leaving from the roof tops. The other man has only a blue ponytail on his head.

(Man #1) He is leaving. We better report this to the Council.

The second man pressed a button on a watch that activated a video call hologram to the council at the unknown location.

(Council members) Yes?

(Man #1) One of the turtles, Leonardo, has spoken with Oroku Saki. But we still don't know witch side he and his siblings are on.

(Council members) Learn all about them. If they...are on our side...do not harm them. But...if they are working with Saki...we may be focsed...To destroy them.

(Man #2) Understood.

They then hang up. Leo went back to roof where he sliced the newspapers into stars.

(Leonardo) This sword is beautiful.

Then Mikey came in front of him.

(Michaelangelo) Oh Leonardo. You have some explaining to do.

Then the rest of his siblings came.

(Donatello) What were you thinking?

(Leonardo) Look. It's not what you think. They're not the enemy. At least I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said

(Raphael) Master Saki? I thought we already have a master. Master Splinter. We can't just ditch him.

(Leonardo) I'm not talking about ditching anybody. I'm talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil. Mikey, you're always saying we should do some good for the world. Serv a greater purpes. Here's a greater purpes.

(Michaelangelo) I don't know Leo.

(Leonardo) Come on. It for protecting the city. And Merry, this is your chance to be the ninja princess you always wanted to be.

(Merry) I'm already the ninja princess I always wanted to be.

(Raphael) What does that sword have? Some kind of mind control device in it? Because you're losing it Leo.

Raph takes the sword.

(Leonardo) Give it back Raph.

(Raphael) Oh you can just ask you ninja friends to give you another one.

(Leonardo) I said GIVE IT BACK!

The 2 started fighting.

(Michaelangelo) A fight better Leo and Raph. You don't see that everyday.

Just then he knocked Raph off the ledge witch he quickly knew that was bad.

(Leonardo) RAPH!

He used his sie to catch the wall before he hitted the ground.

(Raphael) Ha ha ha ha. And you thought katanas are the best ninja weapons.

Leo helped Raph get back on the roof.

(Leonardo) I'm such a idiot. You could of been hert.

(Raphael) Yeah you are a idiot. And I don't hert that easy sword boy.

(Merry) Now what will we do?

(Leonardo) What I should have done in the first place. Talk to Master Splinter.

They went back to the lare and tood Splinter what happened. They showed him the sword and at the same time he held the 3 toed dragon foot on his hand. He knew there was no turning back now.

(Splinter) My children. I have hopped this day would never come. Yes I know who this people are. I have always known. This is the simble of the Foot ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki. But he has another name. He is The shredder. I have often told you about my master Hamato Yoshi. But now you need to know the whole story.

And so he began his story.

(Splinter) _As you already know. Hamato Yoshi is a master of ninjutsu. Gived in honor. I was his pet rat and I learned ninjutsu by mimicking his movements. For years I was happy. But that life ended when The shredder ordered his Ninja to attack my master. In the struggle, my cage was smashed. My master battled honorly. But through their dishonorble ways, they over powered my master and used harboons to capture him. They were electric harboons. They shocked my master. Then they did it again. And then The Shredder entered as Yoshi got shocked again. They accused my master, believing that he was working for The shredders enemies. They wanted information. But my master only said one thing._

(Hamato Yoshi) He who lives without honor will end without honor.

(The shredder) This is a waste of time. Finish him.

(Splinter) _I tried to shave my master those my actions were insensitive. They through me out the open window. Although I did leave my mark._

(The shredder) I will finish you myself.

(Splinter) _He swang his hand claw on my master and killed him. The shredder has taken my master from me. From the world. Not long after that I found you my sons. And 5 years later I found you my daughter. And you all know the rest._

The story hitted all five of them.

(Splinter) I never told you this because I didn't want your training to be insensitive by the poison of hatred. I didn't want you to feel the hatred that is still in my heart. But now you need to know who Soki, The shredder, really is. He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He is great evil. Anything he does is for his own selfish gane.

(Leonardo) Man I'm such a idiot.

(Raphael) Yeah you are a idiot.

(Donatello) We saw you coming a mile away.

(Merry) What'll we do now?

(Leonardo) Shredder wants a answer? We'll give him one. Ninja Turtle Style.

They all bow down their heads. The next night Merry and the turtles went back to the Foot dojo. They were on the roof as Foot ninjas came up on the roof as well.

(Leonardo) Tell your boss the answer is no. And he can have his sword back.

He threw the sword on the floor somewhere.

(Leonardo) Be ready for anything.

(Raphael) I am so going to enjoy this.

The ninjas started attacking. Merry and the turtles started fighting as well.

(Michaelangelo) Check it out. Nunchucks aren't only good for playing the drums but also good for knocking out ninjas.

(Donatello) You said it Mikey. But a bo staff does come in handy when a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is in a Circle of enemy ninjas.

(Leonardo) Guys are you still going on about what's the best weapon? Splinter said it's not about the weapon. It's about the ninja who weelds it.

And with that the last of the ninjas were now unconscious. They all cheered until Hun busted in from the door.

(Raphael) Oh no. Not him again.

(Leonardo) We beat him before. We can do it again.

(Hun) This is a rematch I've been waiting for.

With that, Donnie and Mikey charged at him but he knocked both of them out with his fists. Raph jumped on to his right shoder and started punching it but Hun waved his arm and flung Raph off him and slammed Raph on the floor.

He then saw the sword that Leo through on the floor and picked it up and removed the cover. He changed at Leo as the two started a sword fight. Before Hun could even strike Leo, Merry came and kicked his gut contanlesriously until he fell into the skylight and landed on the floor as the sword fell next to him and he graled in pane.

(Leonardo) Well well well. Look who's been paying attention to her training.

(Merry) And you though I wasn't already the Ninja princess I always wanted to be.

Of course one of the unknown men was watching them from a roof across the other one. He then called the council members at the unknown location.

(Man) Council members. It seems that the turtles and the girl are against him.

(Council members) Ah good. If it remains to be seen...that the enemy...of our enemy...is our friend... monitor them further.

He then hung up.

(Leonardo) Come on guys. Let's go home.

But then more ninjas came. And with them was The Shredder and he was wearing the suit of armor and helmet from the display case in his throne room.

(The Shredder) Those who are not with me are against me. And I crush all those who stands in my way.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10: The Shredder Strikes: Part 2

_My name is Leonardo. Well it took me a while to see who Oroku Saki_ _,The Shredder, really is. Of course to get to this point we had to face a whole bunch of Foot ninjas witch wasn't easy. Then we had to go up against Hun again. Definitely not easy. But the real nightmare is about to biggen._ Now we have to face The Shredder. And something tells me, this is really not going to be easy.

 **The Shredder Strikes: part 2**

The siblings starred at The Shredder until he removed his helmet from his head.

(The Shredder) The time for games has come to a end. No more charades. :puts his helmet back on: You see me as i am. And it will be the last thing you will ever see. Now come face your destiny and your doom.

(Donatello) Well Leo. He's your friend.

(Michaelangelo) And hes got a nice sens of personal Style. I mean nice outfit.

(Raphael) Yeah but something tells me that he didn't get all dressed up for nothing.

(Merry) That armor is scaring me a little.

(Leonardo) Guys we're in the fight for our lives.

(The Shredder) Foot ninja, attack.

The ninjas started attacking as the turtles and Merry charged at them. Raph knocked out at least four of them until he changed at The Shredder but got kicked on the gut.

Mikey swang his nunchucks on 5 ninjas until The Shredder attacked him from behind.

Donnie got knocked down by one of the ninjas and was about to get his head sliced off until Merry came and stopped the ninjas sword with her kamas.

(Merry) Donnie you have to be careful.

(Donatello) Isn't that what Raph is for?

With that she swang the sword off of the ninjas hands as it was heading for Mikey and Leo.

(Michaelangelo) Hay Leo. Low bridge.

They ducked as the sword passed their heads and then hits the buildings power generator witch made it explod and set the place on fire. Leo and Raph and Merry started fighting more ninjas until The Shredder came and attacked all 3 of them. Merry floe right on to Donnie and knocked him flat on his shell as the 2 hits the ledge.

Leo and Raph also ended up hitting the ledge as Leo dropped both of his katanas on a yellow car. Unable to move, Leo then gasped as The Shredder walked through the fire.

(The Shredder) Leonardo. You will be the first to die.

But then the building started to crumble with the fire moving through the cracks.

(The Shredder) What?

And then the fire and crumbling building made all the turtles and Merry fall to the ground. Leo landed on the same car his swords fell on. Donnie landed in front of the building with Merry on his belly. Raph fell into a dumpster and it closed as he fell in.

Merry got off of Donnie and helped him get back on his feet.

(Merry) Donnie are you ok?

(Donatello) I think so.

(?) Donnie, Merry.

They turned around to see who was calling them.

(Donatello) Angle, Mark.

(Merry) Mark

(Mark) Merry

(Angle) Donnie, Merry, we saw you on that building. Are you ok?

(Merry) I think so.

Then they heard someone in pane.

(All) Mikey

They saw Mikey with a peace of the building on his lage.

(Donatello) I can't take you anyway Mikey.

(Michaelangelo) Hay I was trying to move but the building jumped right out and attacked me.

(Donatello) Let's get you out of there.

Donnie used his staff to move to peace off Mikey.

(Michaelangelo) My leg hurts.

(Donatello) I got you.

(Merry) Uh guys? Look.

(Angle) What the?

(Mark) Whoa

(Michaelangelo) All man.

(Donatello) Uh oh.

They all watched The Shredder walk straight through that fire.

(Donatello) We better move. We'll tell you this on the way.

They all left as The Shredder got back outside.

(The Shredder) Find the turtles and the girl. They could not have wondered too far. Find them And bring them to me. I wish to finnish them myself.

Just then a police siren was coming.

(The Shredder) Foot Ninja diapeare. Report to when you find them.

* * *

Master Splinter just came out of his room to say a word to the turtles and Merry.

(Splinter) My children. I have been in deap meditashin regrading The Shredder and

But before he could finish what he was saying he saw that they weren't home.

(Splinter) I can't even do a singel medetat without those kids running off. Now what was it that didn't want them to do? Face The Shredder. I am shere that is what they done.

He then saw the remote for the Battle Shell and grabbed it before living the lare.

* * *

Raph was hiding in the dumpster he fell in.

(Raphael) Man if those foot creeps don't kill me the stinkuest dumpster will.

When it was safe to get out Raph then went to find the others.

* * *

Leo hid behind a small ledge that was behind the car he fell on.

(Leonardo) Gotta find the others. Gotta regrope. But I'll be no use to them if those Foot Ninjas find me first.

* * *

Donnie and Merry were still trying to find a place to hide Mikey. But even with Angle and Mark helping them, it was almost too hard.

(Michaelanglo) We gotta go back. The others need us.

(Donatello) You're in bad shape Mikey. You need to rest someplace safe.

Merry was tellin Angle and Mark the story about Master Yoshi and how The Shredder killed him and how the turtles came to be.

(Mark) Whoa. No way.

(Angle) I do feel bad for your masters master.

(Mark) Guys look. It's The Shredder.

(Michaelanglo) And some of his goons. Look.

(Merry) Quick. In there.

Merry led them to a open window and they all got in as The Shredder didn't see them.

(The Shredder) Nothing? Keep serching.

They were in a bathroom.

(Donatello) Now we need to rap that leg properly.

(?) I can do that.

Everyone turned around and saw Casey at the bathroom door.

(Donatello) Casey. This is your apartment?

(Casey) Heck yeah. I didn't even hear you guys come in.

(Merry) We're ninjas.

(Casey) Right. So what happened?

Merry rapped Mikey's leg up as she told Casey about The Shredder and Master Yoshi.

(Casey) Whoa. I'm sorry about Master Yoshi.

(Merry) Anyway Casey. If you want you can come with us.

(Casey) Well if you need help i'm in.

Casey grabbed his golf bad and put on his mask and got ready.

(Donatello) Well come on then.

* * *

The ninjas kept looking for the turtles and Merry. 2 of them were standing close to a dead end of a alie.

(Ninja #1) Something around here stinks.

(Ninja#2) Don't look at me.

Then Raph grabbed the ninjas by their heads and slamed them together and they fanted. Raph then sniffed himself.

(Raphael) I don't smell that bad.

Then another pare of hands came out of the shadows and grabbed Raph.

(Raphael) Let me go. Let m...Master Splinter.

(Splinter) Raphael. Where are your siblings?

(Raphael) We got seporated. We need to find them.

* * *

Leo kept looking for the others until the foot found him.

(Leonardo) Oh great. Just great. Now i'm really no use to the others.

They got to back up to a wall on the dead end of the alie. Then one of the unknown men came and pulled out a electrek sword and turned it on.

* * *

Casey helped the turtles and Merry look for the others even with Angle and Mark helping as well. Just then they saw 2 figers in the shadows.

(Merry) I'm on it.

Merry took out her kamas but then saw that it was just Raph and Splinter.

(Raphael) Merry did you think we're someone else?

(Merry) Yes i did.

(Splinter) So that's Angle and Mark.

(Raphael) Yeah. They still have acxes to the lair. We trust them as much as we trust Casey and April.

(Casey) Hay i'm right here. And Merry told me what was going on.

(Donatello) I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell. We need it to get out of here.

Splinter then heald out the remote.

(Donatello) Thanks sensei. It looks like...we're soronded.

The foot found them and got ready to fight.

(Donatello) Master Splinter. Use the remote. Call the Battle Shell.

They foght as Splinter tried to get the Battle Shell to come but he kept pressing the wong buttons.

(Merry) Dad it's the red button.

Splinter heard what Merry said and presed the red button. The Battle Shell then came and the ninjas freed.

(Donatello) Quick. Everybody in.

* * *

Leo saw that the man had finished off the ninjas in less then 10 miniuts.

(Leonardo) Ok. This is new. You're defenly a ninja. But you're not one of them.

(Man) I am simply a garedion. Beyond that I can't tell you anything else. Just know that you are in the middle of a battle that is bigger then you can inmajen.

(Leonardo) I heard that from The Shredder.

(Man) That is the only trueth that The Shredder told you. But know this. Be rejecting The Shredder, you have made a aliae this day.

He heald out his hand and Leo shuck it and then the man left. The Battle Shell then came.

(Splinter) You call that a stop?

(Donatello) Master Splinter you were back seat driving me over the whole street.

(Leonardo) Guys. I see Angle and Mark found their way to us.

(Mark) Casey's here too.

(Casey) Come on Leo.

He got in and the Battle Shell moved out of the aliy sence it was on atole pilet. Merry looked at Splinter.

(Splinter) What is it?

(Merry) Dad you should have told us before we tried to fight him.

(Angle) Told you what?

(Splinter) That they shouldn't have tried to face The Shredder. He is too powerful.

(Donatell) You're telling me. I have brosis that have got brosis.

(Leonardo) And did you see the way he walked right thoue that fire?

(Michaelangelo) It was scary. Like he was, The Shreddornater or something.

(Splinter) My children. You have desterved the hornets nest. He will not stop until he finds us.

(Raphael) Well what will we do?

(Splinter) Let him find us. I have long wished to aveng my Master Yoshi.

(Merry) Dad how do we let him find us?

(Splinter) Sit still.

(Michaelangelo) Sitting still is not our stile. But i'll do it anyway. Ow.

Raph slapped him.

(Raphael) Zip it longhorn.

* * *

The Battle Shell was parked in a alie with Casey, Angle, and Mark standing geard until The Shredder came.

(Casey) Get ready guys. Here they come.

Casey got onto the roof as The Shredder came and scratched the Battle Shell with his arm claw.

(The Shredder) Where are they?

Just then he saw them on the roof. The ninjas jumped to the roof as the turtles and Merry started to pull out their weapons. Splinter watching from a water tower.

(Splinter) Donatello. Swing your staff at the ninjas in front of you.

But the ninjas behind him attacked first.

(Donatello) Now you're back site ninjaing me Master Splinter.

(Splinter) uhhhh. Good luck my children.

Mikey kept fighting and kicked the ninjas witch made his leg hurt even more.

Donnie swang his bo staff and ko some ninjas. The Shredder then struck Donnie from behind and knocked him on the wall of the beilldings door.

Mikey Attacked the ninjas with his hurt leg and doing that made it hurt even more. Then The Shredder came and punched Mikey onto the wall Donnie landed on.

Raph and Merry worked together to KO the ninjas in front of them. Raph then tried to attack The Shredder. Bad idea. The Shredder then kicked Raph onto the same wall and did the same thing to Merry. Mark saw it happen.

(Mark) MERRY!

Mark tried to get to her but the ninjas pined him onto the floor with Angle.

(Angle) Let us go.

Casey tried to help them get free but The Shredder punched him so hard he started flying to the other ninjas and they pined him on the floor as well. Leo tried to get to Casey But The Shredder then kicked him so hard it made him fly onto the wall that his siblings landed on.

The Shredder then walked to the and rased his fist and arm claw into the air.

(The Shredder) GEEEERRRRR! Non of you will leave here alive.

(Splinter) NOOOOOOO!

Splinter leaped off the water tower and used his walking stick to block The Shredder's attack.

(Splinter) You killed my family ones. I will not alou that to happen again.

(The Shredder) No man, child, or monster can defeat me.

Splinter had a plane and led The Shredder to the water tower. He avoided The Shredder attacks as he made him cut the suports that made the water tower stand. When they were all cutted, the water tower started to lose bowlenc.

(Splinter) This is for my Master Yoshi.

Splinter leaped into the air and kicked the suport and broke it. The Shredder gasped as the water tower fell and its water came out of it. The Shredder tried to escape but the water got him and made him fall to the ground. The water tower then fell off the bilding and landed on The Shredder. Splinter saw the whole thing but Casey, Angle, Mark, Merry, and the turtles were on the roof of the wall as they avoided the water.

(Leonardo) Master Splinter.

(Splinter) We have avenged my master. Now let us take Angle, Mark, and Mr. Jones home.

(Angle) Fine by me.

(Casey) All that fighting wore me out.

(Mark) Well i'll see you later when we get home Merry.

(Merry) I hope I can date you someday Mark.

They got back into the Battle Shell and drove off. They didn't expet The Shredder to climb out of the rumbul of the water tower.

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **I finally feagered out how to get horizontal lines. I'll be useing them for now on. And I felt like putting Casey in this b/c he would have known about Master Yoshi if he were there. I felt that would be the same if I put Angle and Mark in this.**


	11. Chapter 11: Garbage man

_Hi. I'm Merry. Well, here's another mess we've gotten ourselves into. Literally. And it's really gross. This has been one strange and gross night, believe me, but no matter how weird and gross it's been up 'til now, we never knew this would happen._

* * *

 **Garbage man**

It was night time and two homeless Men were looking in a trash can for something. And they found a unbroken glass bottle.

(Man#1) Euricka.

(Man#2) Careful Tom. Every nickle cownts.

(Tom) I don't brake them Sam.

(Sam) You brake them all the time.

(Tom) You're right. I do brake them all the time. Ha ha ha ha ha. Well. That's it for this gold mine. Let's move on to the food one now.

They got to a dumpster and looked for food. Until a big truck came with red lights.

(Sam) It's the garbage man. Let's get out of here.

They tried to run but 2 claws on the truck grabbed them and put them in the dumpster on the back of it as Tom drapped the bottle and it broke.

* * *

At the junk yard, the homeless people have been friends to Merry and the Turtles. Last weak the homeless found the lair by themselves and the turtles and Merry saw them. But they let the homeless have acsess to the lair just in case.

Right now they're all at the junkyard and the turtles are looking for stuff to help them in the lair. Raph Tuched something covered in moldy ketchup and it got on his hands.

(Raphael) Hay. What if you tuch something that's really gross and you don't want to tuch it?

(Donatello) If it's going to in prove the lair then no.

(Raphael) Well why is Mikey skate bording when he should be helping?

(Donatello) Raph do you want Mikey happy or bord? Let him skate.

(Raphael) He's helping wever he wants to or not.

(Leonardo) Let him play Raph. Or i'll make Master Splinter give you endless training for a weak.

(Raphael) Fine. But why isn't Merry helping ether?

(Donatello) b/c she doesn't want to get dirty.

(Raphael) She lives in a sewer.

(Leonardo) There's a diffrents Raph.

(Raphael) Fine.

Merry was in the Battle Shell, waiting for her brothers to finish what they're doing. The professor of the homeless knocked on the door. Merry opened it.

(Professor) Aw young Merry. You won't mind coming out would you?

(Merry) Not at all Professor. I should be helping my brothers anyway. Here are some worm blankets. They should help at night.

(Professor) Much aplis Merry. Much aplis.

She came out and started helping the turtles. When she was done she saw 2 homeless looking at her.

(Merry) Hay Gary and Bill. What's up?

(Gary) Everything i'd say.

(Bill) Yep.

(Gary) Say Bill. Do you wonder why Merry wears that Princess dress?

(Bill) Nope.

(Merry) b/c. I'm the ninja princess.

(Gary) OH. I forgot. And so did Bill.

(Bill) Yep.

(Gary) Merry. How do you spell your name?

(Merry) Well it's spelled M-A-R-Y. But prefer it to be spelled M-E-R-R-Y. As in merry Xmas.

(Gary) Oh. I'm ok with that.

(Bill) Yep.

(professor) Here you go Merry. A fine copy of The Land Before Time 10. The Great Longneck Migration.

(Merry) Thank you. This was hard to find. Now I have all the movies and the T.V show on DVD.

(Professor) And here's a undameged cercet bored for you Donatello.

(Donatello) Thanks.

(Professor) And for you Michaelangelo. A Superman comic book in mitfe codeshon. You said you were collecting them.

(Michaelangelo) Sweet.

(Professor) You know. There is a theiry on the big bang.

(Gary) That's the 5th thiery you have today.

(Bill) Yep.

(Professor) It is that we are all made of star dust and that mator is inploding and exploding at the same time and that our atoms are all being reciceled.

(Gary) Did you get any of that Bill?

(Bill) Nope.

(Donatello) You know. I just finished a book on the big bang. I'll bring it over on our next viset.

(Raphael) Hay. Are there less here then ever when we always come back?

(Gary) A lot of us have gone missing lately. The professor has a thiry on that to.

(Bill) Yep.

(Professor) There is a man who comes out at the dead of night. Who's name is wispered in fear. He grabs us by suprise. They call ham. The Garbage Man.

The turtles laghted. But not Raph or Merry.

(Leonardo) Well we better go now. Give us a call if anyone comes back or others have gone missing.

(Professor) So long my green andfidies and princess friends.

* * *

Later. The professor finished another thiry. But then a giant truck came and smashed throwe the metal fence.

(Homeless guy) It's the garbage man. RUN!

They ran for their lives as the truck chased them. They got coit by the claws of the truck and got put in it. The Professor tried to climb a metal gate but failed as the truck came.

(Professor) You shail not have me.

But the trucks claws used the gate to capcher the professor and went off.

* * *

Later. Merry came by on the Shell Cycle and saw the the homeless were gone.

(Merry) Professor? Gary? Bill? Anyone?

She looked around again and saw a big tier track on the ground.

(Merry) That's one big tier.

She then saw the broken gate.

(Merry) I better call the others.

After calling the turtles, she waited for them to come. A mineit later she told them what happened.

(Merry) All I know is that something kidnapped them.

(Donatello) That shere is one big tier.

(Raphael) Whoever kidnapped our friends is going to pay.

(Merry) I checked with the police and looked at some newspaper articles. Nothing on missing homeless. No one knows about this. Or cares.

(Raphael) Then we go after who did this.

(Leonardo) Hold on. We need info first.

(Michaelangelo) It's trench cote wearing time.

And so the turtles put on their trench cotes and top hats and the 5 siblings talked to many homeless who knew someone who disapeared. When they were done they went back to the lair to talk about what info they got.

(Donatello) Ok. We talked to all the remaning homeless around the city. They all knew someone who disapeared. And they all said that it was the Garbage Man.

(Raphael) Then we go after him and get our friends back.

(Leonardo) Hold on Raph. We can't just go looking for someone that's to hard to find. I have a better plane.

So they went to the docks and lit up a berroe of cole and had Mikey out in his trench cote and top hat with his hands over the flames.

(Michaelangelo) Remind me why when we're hunting sharks and i'm always shark bait.

(Donatello) Just stay still Mikey. The Garbage Man will think you're a homeless and come to get you.

But they've been doing this for a hour.

(Leonardo) Nothing. Let's call it a night.

(Michaelangelo) Guys. The shark is here.

(Merry) That has to be the truck.

Mikey got in the Battle Shell and the 5 siblings ramed the truck with the Battle Shell.

(Raphael) It's just a stinking garbage truck.

(Merry) Raph. The Garbage Man drives a garbage truck.

The truck then used its claws to grab the Battle Shell and used a power saw to cut it.

(Raphael) I'm on it.

Raph pushed the button next to the steering wealee and the Battle Shell moved away from next to the truck and got behind it.

(Michaelangelo) Sweet.

(Raphael) If you like it then wait till you see this.

(Donatello) May I?

(Raphael) Be my gest.

Donnie pushed the red button and a missle came out from the top of the Battle Shell and fired at the truck. But when its smoke cleared up, the truck wasn't damaged at all.

(Michaelangelo) Come on. How do we stop this thing?

(Leonardo) Look out.

The truck then skwerted out goo from the exhaust pipe. The Battle Shell went over the goo and it sliped and spun around as Raph hitted the brakes. The Battle Shell then stopped as the truck then fell off the doke and into the river. Merry and the turtles got out and saw that they have won.

(Michaelangelo) Yeah who. T-M-N-T. What you get is what you see.

(Merry) What does that even mean?

(Michaelangelo) It's just something I came up with.

(Leonardo) Now let's see who comes out of there.

(Raphael) And he'll pay for kidnapping our friends.

But then the truck moved under the water and it got to a island over in the horisen.

(Merry) Hay. I know that island.

(Leonardo) You do?

Merry ran back into the Battle Shell and used its computer to show the island as a icon of a trash can dumping trash in the island came up as well.

(Merry) It's the best land filth operation not just in the city. But all over the U.S.

(Leonardo) Best run doesn't mean best. It just means most actev.

(Raphael) And whoever runs it is the one who kidnapped our friends.

(Leonardo) Then we check it out now.

(Michaelangelo) Something stinks on that island. And it's not the garbage.

(Raphael) For ones I agrie with you Mikey.

So they swam to the island. When they got there, they kept quiet as they looked around for the homeless and the garbage man. Mikey then stepped on some goo on the ground.

(Michaelangelo) Ew. I don't even want to know what I just stepped on.

(Raphael) Good. b/c you need to focus.

(Leonardo) Guys. Hide.

They all hid as a gard came by. they then went up the hill of rocks and garbage and then saw a factory on the bottom of the the other side. They saw that the homeless were being torchered with work. When one of them falls down a gared comes and zaps him with a electo stick and the homeless must not stop no mater what.

(Raphael) That's it. No more hiding.

(Leonardo) No Raph. Let's not jump down there yet.

Then the truck came out of the goo and went up a ramp and dumped out more of the homeless. Then the truck opened up and the garbage man came out. He's a fat man with a sailers cap on his head and he wears a white tank top and he has wiers all over him and he's on a mucanicle chare with claws and he's covered with goo.

(Merry) Now that is the grossest thing I have ever seen.

(Garbage man) Greatings homeless. Garbage is power. You were nothing but homeless people. Looking in dumpsters and junk yards for food. Until I gave you work. Behold the beginning of my empire. Invisidle to the outside world. Until it is too late. All o you well work all day and night to finish it until it is ready.

The Professor is there to

(Professor) I rather be a free man then work for the likes of you.

(Garbage man) Gareds. Silens him and put all these people back to work.

(Leonardo) Now we can move down there.

The turtles and Merry jumped out of hiding and the gareds saw them. They took out there weapons and started fighting the gareds.

(Donatello) Merry. You free the homeless.

(Merry) I'm on it.

Merry ran to the homeless and used her kamas to cut the chans and free them. The homeless then grabbed the elecro sticks the gareds dropped and ran to them and the gareds ran away as Gary and Bill watched on the side lines.

(Gary) This just like a big action movie.

(Bill) Yep.

Merry and the turtles then ran to the professor.

(Leonardo) Hay Professor. Looks like your boys got the gareds under control.

(Professor) Nice work there Leonardo. Now I ask you to go and kick that garbage mans butt.

They ran to him as he saw them coming.

(Garbage man) What? They're sending freaks and a child after me?

(Merry) It's garbage day. Time to take your can to the cerb.

(Garbage man) WHAT?

(Merry) Ok. That was bad.

(Raphael) But good to me.

(Merry) Thanks Raph.

(Garbage man) Shut up kid.

The gabage man used his claws to grab Merry but she moved out of the way in time. Leo jumped in the air to hit him with his katanas but the claws hitted him and he fell to his siblings. The garbage man then skwerted out muck from a tube and Raph got hit by it as the others dodged it. Donnie throwed his staff on it and it ecxploded.

(Michaelangelo) Dude. You need to hit the showers.

(Raphael) You can say that again.

(Garbage man) I will recacle everyone of you into the ground.

He used flame throwers to burn them but they dodged it in time.

(Merry) Hay garbage brain. If you fight us as bad as you smell we are in danger.

(Garbage man) I told you to shut up.

(Merry) Meany.

Merry jumped over him and he started to chase her.

(Garbage man) Come back here little princess.

(Merry) That's ninja princess to you.

She ran to a ledge as the garbage man got to her. Donnie opened his control panel with out him knowing. The garbage man then grabed Merry and held her over the ledge that goes to the river.

(Garbage man) Get ready to be recacled.

But then Donnie throwed his staff on the panel and the mechean mowntfuncshened and made the garbage man put Merry back on the ledge as he fell into the river.

(Leonardo) For shere he can't swim. We better do something.

They dived into the water and looked for him but he was gone. But it didn't mater anymore.

* * *

The homeless got on bouts to go back to the city. But some of them and the professor didn't get on the last one.

(Michaelangelo) What is it Professor?

(Professor) We voted to stay here. The garbage man was right about one thing. People throw away alot of vallybul items. There is also food and shelter.

(Merry) But watch out for him. Something that evil always comes back.

(Michaelangelo) See? That works. How do you come up with them?

(Merry) Quit dumpig the old ones Mikey. And come up with something new.

The 5 siblings then went back to the city.

 **End Of Chapter**

* * *

 **Like I said. I'm not a good speller. I'm even having trouble finding the right words. So try to to get mad at my errors.**


	12. Chapter 12: The uncovering Turtle Titan

_It was night time. A superhero was jumping from roof to roof around New York City. He's in his cape and cow. He was the best superhero ever. And no. This Chapter didn't get posted onto the wong story. That's me (Mikey) under the cape and cow. It was me and my superhero brother and...OW!_

 _(Raphael) I told you I'm not your sidekick._

 _(Michaelangelo) I said super brother. Not sidekick. Anyway. The guy flying in the air. His name is Silver Century. And we're in the middle of our first superhero team up. He just doesn't know it yet. You think that it's hard for a turtle to keep up with a superhero. And your right._

* * *

 **The uncovering Turtle Titan**

It's been a month after the turtles and Merry got rid of The Shredder. They were going to the streets for their training.

(Leonardo) Remember. This training cores is to master the way of invisibility.

As they trained, Mikey was going on something.

(Michaelangelo) Say. The streets are much safer now that The Shredder is gone. We've acomplesed something for the great or good.

That got all his siblings to laugh at him.

(Merry) You're kidding right. The great or good?

(Michaelangelo) Fine go on. But we should be doing so much to help people.

(Leonardo) They won't respect us Mikey. Uhh guys. The cops are coming.

They hid behind a dumpster and saw the police car go by and followed it to a billding that was on fire. A little girl was trapped inside and her parents were afrade that she'll never get out in time.

(Michaelangelo) We got to help her.

(Merry) Mikey the fire fighters can do it. Besides, we'll get spotted.

(Michaelangelo) But. But

(Donatello) Don't worry Mikey it's covered.

(Michaelangelo) But what if they won't get her in time?

(Raphael) Then he will.

Raph was pointing to a african american flying in the air and he was in a silver superhero suit and had a silver superhero mask on him.

(Michaelangelo) Wow! It's him. Silver Century.

He flu to the window and grabbed the girl and got her to safety as the fire exploded inside the room. He put the girl down and her ran to her parents.

(Girl) Mommy. Daddy.

(Girls father) My baby. Thank you Silver Century.

(Silver Century) No need for thanks. Now let me handle the fire.

He flu to the fire and used his super wind brath to put the fire out. Everyone in the street chered for him as he flu away and pasted the turtles and Merry.

(Michaelangelo) See? There's a guy who doesn't have to stick to the shadows. ay. I got it. We should be superheroes.

(Donatello) Excreezme?

(Michaelangelo) Yeah. We'll fight evil. Help the helpless. Save the uhh saveless.

(Merry) Your mask is on to tite Mikey. The air isn't getting to your brain.

(Michaelangelo) But we have secret identedys to portect ourselves.

(Leonardo) You're reading way to many comic books.

* * *

Back at the lair. Master Splinter got them into another training lesson.

(Splinter) Tonight we practec 2 greatest weapons of the ninjas disposol. Placement and suprize. Tonight we'll porfect the move that younivizes both for of them. Leonardo. Invisible flying dragon.

Leo leaped over Splinter and landed as his invisible flying dragon was perfect.

(Splinter) Raphael.

Raph did the same thing and got it right as well.

(Splinter) Donatello.

Even Donnie porfected the move.

(Splinter) Merry.

And of corecs Merry got it right too.

(Splinter) Michaelangelo.

But Mikey was distracting himself with his sketch book.

(Splinter) MICHAELANGELO!

Splinter slapped Mikey with his walking stick.

(Splinter) What are you doing?

(Michaelangelo) Nothing.

But then Raph grabbed the sketch book.

(Raphael) Well let me see.

Mikey tried to get it back but Raph kept throwing it to Donnie and they kept doing that until Merry kicked Mikey and grabbed the book and opened it.

(Merry) Hay. Look at this.

It was a picther of the turtles and Merry as superheroes. The others looked at it.

(Merry) Is this the super ninjas?

(Raphael) Maybe the nin justece leage.

(Donatello) More like the shelltastec four.

(Leonardo) The ledgon of sewer heroes.

That got them all to laguh and Mikey was mad.

(Michaelangelo) Well hardy harh. Even Leo gets a funny in.

(Merry) I knew it. He's taking this superhero thing to series.

(Michaelangelo) Come on. Wouldn't it be great to have people rerord us for the good we do.

(Splinter) Your atanchons are nover Michaelangelo. But you are a ninja. You operate in the shadows.

(Michaelangelo) But can't we acomplesh so much more out in the open?

(Splinter) You know the people will not respect you for who you are. No is my final word. Now let us get back to training.

(Michaelangelo) Sorry master. I need to get out and clere my head.

He went into the sewers as Merry looked at him.

(Merry) I looked deapley in his eyes like dad did with April. He was lying.

(Splinter) Then I sudjest that you go after him.

(Merry) Hold on.

Merry went to the kitchen and got out some cheese pizza wped in a ziplock bag.

(Merry) If there's one thing Mikey can't resist it's pizza.

Merry then went to look for Mikey. But Mikey was already on the rooftops.

(Michaelangelo) Now. How to be a superhero. Step 1. Secret orgon story. Already covered. Step 2. We of tranceport. A rope and grapuling hoke. Check. Step 3. Go out on potrole.

Merry got to the streets and saw Mikey on the roof.

(Merry) Whoa. He too high to sniff the pizza.

But then Merry saw a orange cat being chaced by a cokerspaniel.

(Merry) Mikey's too far away at the moment so I guess i'll give this pizza to that dog then.

Merry got to the cat as the dog chased him to aley with a dead end.

(Merry) Sorry sir. This cat is coming with me.

Merry then opened the bag and let the pizza fall out face up in front of the dog.

(Merry) For your troubles.

Merry put the bag in a near by dumpster and grabbed the cat and left the aley as the dog ate the pizza.

(Merry) Why would a dog chase you? You're so cute. And lovebul. And snugebul. If Mikey found you he'd call you Clunk.

The cat meowed as he liked the name.

(Merry) You like it? Well ok. Clunk it is then.

Clunk pered as he felt Merry petting him. But then a street thug came and he had a pers that he stole from a lady behind him.

(Street thug) Hand over your money and no one will get hurt.

But Merry kicked him into a trash can as he dropped the percs and the lady took it back.

(Lady) I don't know who you are, but thank you. And you look cute in that costume.

(Merry) It's the only closeth my dad got me. But I like it.

But then Mikey fell down from the roof and onto a dumpster.

(Lady) Say. You think you can handle that monster over there.

(Merry) I think so.

(Lady) Well I better go now.

(Merry) Ok. Bye.

The lady then left as Merry Looked at Mikey.

(Merry) See Mikey. They won't respect you.

(Michaelangelo) Witch takes me to Step 4. Work on aparrens that won't scare the people you're trying to porteck.

(Merry) Mikey. Let's just go home and get some pizza.

(Michaelangelo) As much as I can't see no to pizza, I can't stop until people sees me as a superhero. I need a costume.

Mikey then went off again. Clunk saw a rat but knocked over a some cheese and gave it to the rat as it left.

(Merry) Hay. You're nice to rats. My father's a rat.

Clunk jumped back onto Merry's hands.

(Merry) I'm shere dad won't mind if I keep you. Ones he sees that your rotent friendly. But for now let's keep up with Mikey before the rest of my brothers comes looking for me. Maybe hes at April's place.

Mikey was at April's place. He was talking to her in the shop. He showed April the picther.

(Michaelangelo) So do you think it's lame?

(April) No. Not at all. I like it. I think you should follow your dream. We just need the right look for you. And I know what it is.

April gave Mikey a cape and cow with the igdneshles Tt on it. She also gave him a turtle shell sheled.

(April) The Turtle Titan.

(Michaelangelo) Sweet.

(April) But you have to take me with you as your sidekick.

April went to her apartment and came out in a pink and purple female superhero costume with the igdneshles Aw on the belly.

(April) Call me April women.

(Michaelangelo) Cool. Now let's go.

They went out of the shop as Merry saw them.

(Merry) Great. Now April is involved in this superhero thing.

She was about to follow them until she heard out of control cars nearby. She looked and saw a man standing in the middle of the street. And cars were going past him.

(Merry) To Mikey and April. That guy would be someone in danger. But to me. He's just a loonetic trying to get run over.

Merry then got out her grapple rope and throwed it on the guy and got him out of the way. But she then saw that his eyes are glowing yellow.

(Merry) Uhh sir? Are you ok?

After Merry got all her ropes off the guy, hie eyes returned to nomle.

(Merry) Mister are you ok?

(Man) I think so kid. What happened?

(Merry) I think you were under some kind of trance.

(Man) Oh. Well I better go now.

(Merry) Me too. Bye.

Later she saw Mikey and April in front of Crazy Many's store.

(Merry) I hope there's no crime around here. Don't you Clunk?

Clunk meowed and nodded his head yes. The the poliec came and saw Merry. They stopped and got out of their car.

(Officer 1) Hay. Kid. Isn't it past your bedtime.

(Merry) Sorry Officer. I was just looking for my brother.

Then they heard a crashing sound and saw someone braking into the store.

(Officer 2) Hay. You.

The cops and Merry then saw Mikey and April going in the store.

(Michaelangelo and April) Stop where you are thief.

But the man just putted the money into the bag.

(April) Won't listen huh?

They then pinned him onto the wall as the cops and Merry saw the whole thing.

(Michaelangelo) We are Turtle Titan and April Women. And your

But then they saw the poster Many and saw that the man was him.

(Michaelangelo and April) Crazy Many?

His eyes were glowing to. But then they returned to normle.

(Many) What happened. Are you 2 braking into my store?

(April) But you just broke into your own store.

(Many) Why would I do that.

The Merry and the cops came in.

(Merry) b/c you were under some kind of trance.

(Many) How do you know that kid?

(Merry) I saw a man with glowing yellow eyes and it made him do a crazy thing. I saw that it happened to you to.

(Many) Really?

Then Merry saw a small bettel robot walk off Many.

(Merry) Hay. Look.

They all looked at it.

(Michaelangelo) We must find who's doing this.

(Officer 1) The only thing you 2 are finding is jail.

But Mikey and April were too fast and got away in time.

(Many) Just let them go. They were just trying to help.

* * *

Meanwille. A evil scientest was watching what happened at Many's store from a cammre on the robot bug.

(Evil scinentest) My mind control bugs are a secses. Dispit the aperents of those freaks and that kid. One more filld test and then i'll control my true target.

* * *

Back with Mikey and April.

(Michaelangelo) Man. What's it take to get superhero respect in this town?

(April) I wish I knew.

Then they heard and saw a bus going out of control. Merry saw it to.

(Merry) Let me guess. Another mind control.

The cops were still with her.

(Officer 1) Let us deal with it.

But Merry jumped onto the bus with Clunk still on her. She then opened the emergence exit to get in.

(Officer 2) Whoa. She must be a ninja. No wonder I saw kamas on her dress.

(Officer 1) Well let's help her.

They gon to the bus and got in the same way Merry did as Mikey and April came to. April got in the driver seit as she pushed off the driver.

(April) Sorry sir. No one is braking the bank tonight.

Merry then saw the bug on the driver and pulled it off and slammed it in a poll.

(Merry) I knew it. It was those bugs.

(April) The brakes won't work.

The bus was heading to the docks and strate to the river. But as got to the water, it started flying b/c Siver Century grabbed it from the bottom and put i back on the rode. Everyone it then got out.

(Michaelangelo) You're you're

(Silver Century) Silver Century. And you are?

(Michaelangelo) Turtle Titan and this is April women.

(April) We're not like you but we're superheroes.

(Silver Century) First night on the job huh? Listen. Turtle Titan and April women. I agmier your work but this is a dangeris ocyoupashon. If you're not careful someone will get hurt. Most likey you 2. You may want to call it a night.

(Merry) Hold on. Someone is controling people with these bugs. making them do crazy things.

He looked at the bug.

(Silver Century) This must be the work of me arch enemy. Dr. Muglitness. You may have disabeled it but it's stell retreving a resevle funcon.

He traced it to it's sorec.

(Silver Century) It's egmeging from that wearhouse at east manhaton lair.

(Michaelangelo) No. Not that one. Anyone but that.

(April) Hay. We're getting a superhero team up.

(Silver Century) There will be no team ups tonight. You 2 must keep yourselves safe and out of trouble wiel I deal with Muglitness.

He then went to the wearhouse.

(Officer 2) You better get home kid. We have to help him.

The cops then went away.

(Merry) See Mikey? Even the Silver Century knows you can't be a superhero.

(April) We'll helping him anyway.

(Michaelangelo) If Muglitness finds the lair then he could send the cordnents to the Foot ninja. We need to stop him.

And then they went to the wearhouse.

(Merry) Well Clunk. We better get there too.

After the long rooftop run she got to the warehouse. She opened the door and saw Muglitness.

(Merry) So you're Dr. Muglitness.

(Muglitness) That's right kid. But I have something for you.

Silver Century then came out.

(Merry) His eyes. That means

(Muglitness) Yes. He's under my control. Your hero is powerless to stop himself from being what he hates. A super villone. Now my super puepet. Distrory the girl and the other superheroes.

He charged at Merry but she dodged it intime and ran out the wearhouse. She then hid behind some crates and saw Mikey and April.

(Merry) You guys too?

(April) Yes Merry.

(Michaelangelo) Maybe Master Splinter was right again. I'm not a superhero. I'm a ninja. HAY! OVER HERE!

Silver Century tried to hit Mikey but he did the invisible flying dragon and removed the bug and Silver Century's eyes returned to normle. He then smashed it.

(Silver Century) Thanks guys. You errned your team up.

He then went back in.

(Silver Century) It's over muglitness. You lose.

(Muglitness) Just this round. The game well never stop.

He got in the elevator and went down.

(Muglitness) Does he know I always escape?

But when the door opened and he got out

(Muglitness) You.

He saw Mikey, April, and Merry. Then the others came.

(Muglitness) What? There's 3 more of them? And a giant rat?

(Leonardo) That's right Muglitness. Welcome to our lair.

Leo punched Muglitness and Splinter made shere that he didn't remember the place when he wakes up.

After he got arested, Silver Century went into the lair.

(Silver Century) Thanks for the help. You're welcome to team up with me any time.

(Michaelangelo) My real name is Michaelangelo. This is Merry, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and our Master Splinter. We do good things for this city in the shadows. And we're sticking to them.

(Leonardo) And Silver Century. You've erned the ninja turtle trust. Come back anytime you like. If you need us. We'll be right here.

(Silver Century) Thank you Leonardo. And now I mus go. I hope to see you again someday.

He then left the lair.

(Splinter) Michaelangelo. Well done for learning your lesson. And Merry. I see your cat is rodent friendly.

(Raphael) Merry browt a cat home?

(Splinter) Yes and his name is Clunk.

(Michaelangelo) I would have given him that name.

(Merry) I knew it.

(Michaelangelo) So who's ready to get back to training?

He then bowed his head.

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **I know Clunk doesn't come until the X-mass episode but felt like that he should come a little erlly.**


	13. Chapter 13: Notes form the underground 1

_My name is Michaelangelo. Now you may be womdering why we're in a abbandend subway tunnel. With a roof so out of shape it's going to cave in on us. And a big giant monster making noises. What's going on you say? Funny. I'm asking myself the same thing._

* * *

 **Notes from the underground: Part 1**

Mikey was watching one of his late night monster movies. And so was Merry. They see a lady and man being attacked by a unknown living thing. And it was scary.

(Lady) Doctor. I'v never seen anything like it.

(Doctor) Me nether Vellmu. I'm becoming quite conserned. There are some things man was never meant to temper with.

Mikey repeated the line.

(Michelangelo) There are some things man was never meant to temper with.

But then the movie stopped at it's to be continued seen and a cowboy car comeshle started.

(Cowboy) I must be insane. I'd eat a bug to sell you a car.

(Merry) Ew. I always hated this comeshle.

(Michelangelo) Me too.

(Cowboy) Mmmm. Now that's good eating. If that doesn't tell you that I Don't have best used car deals in town

But then Mikey turned off the T.V and he and Merry walked over to see Donnie who's also up late.

(Merry) Donnie. What are you doing?

(Donatello) Checking out these crystals we found when we moved in. Trying to classafy them. But I can't find anything like them in the books. The microsopec structers are linked. Almost like mutated brain calls.

Mikey then did a scary nose from the monster movies.

(Donatello) Uhh. I bage you perden?

(Michelangelo) Late night monster movies. Pohapes there are somethings man was never meant to temper with. Nothing says a turtle or girl can't temper.

Mikey grabbed the 2 crystals and made them touch each other witch made them glow and made a nose. The others came to see what was going on

(Leonardo) Hay Donnie. What is it?

(Raphael) What's with the nose?

But unknown to them is that monsters from underground woke up from their slumber. Donnie looked at the crystals.

(Splinter) Are we in any danger Donatello?

(Donatello) The high madecks to crystaling strusher?

(Raphael) You don't know do you?

(Michelangelo) I started the whole thing.

Then a alarm went on.

(Merry) Now what is it?

(Donatello) Something triggered a poremetor alarm in one of the subway tunnels.

Donnie used his computer cammra to see what it was. A big shadow zoomed past it.

(Merry) Whoa. Sewer rats are getting bigger.

(Michelangelo) Time to cut the cheese.

All his siblings looked at him.

(Michelangelo) That's not what I meant.

They all went to see what it was. They were looking for it on the sewer slider.

(Leonardo) Let's not let it know we're coming. Turn on stelf mode.

Donnie turned on stelf mode and then sped up. When they stopped, They looked around for the thing.

(Raphael) Hump. Nothing.

(Donatello) Don't be too shere.

They saw what looked like foot prints on the wall.

(Donatello) It mounted right onto the stone.

(Leonardo) Look.

Leo was showing them a big hole in the wall.

(Merry) Whatever it was it tunneled right through the soment.

(Donatello) Merry. Can you give me one of your kamas?

Merry gave Donnie the kama and used it to cut off a pace of the melted stone.

(Michelangelo) You know this is the part in the monster movie where the first attack comes. The first guy never makes it out alive.

(Donatello) The malicules have become unbonded. One things for shere.

(Michelangelo and Donatello) I've never seen anything like it.

(Michelangelo) That's it. I'm going back to the lair.

(Raphael) Hay what do you get when you cross a turtle with a chicken? Mikey.

(Donatello) I have to get back anyway. To anilaz this. So we're know what we're dealing with.

They went back to the lair. But didn't see a pare of glowing red scary angry eyes that came.

* * *

Donnie pored cemicels on the stone to see what happened to it.

(Donatello) Hmmmm.

(Michelangelo) Was that a good hmm or bad hmm? because this is the part of the monster movie where we should be looking for the monsters weakness or we can kiss our shells goodbye. Trust me. Don't want to underestemat a monster.

Raph then dumped water onto Mikey's facs.

(Michelangelo) Thanks.

(Splinter) What can you tell us Donatello?

(Donatello) It seems that the creacher melted right through the stone. Being able to licklfie stone is the parfect way for a subratien life form.

(Splinter) I am hearing answers that brings more questions. I wise stradejist finds all his answers.

(Leonardo) Anyone up for a fact finding mission? Say Iw.

(Raphael, Donatello, and Merry) Iw.

(Michelangelo) Meep.

(Leonardo) Close enough.

(Splinter) Good luck my children.

(Michelangelo) Yes. Good luck my siblings.

(Raphael) Come on. You going with us whether you like it or not.

So they packed their backpacks with food, water, and other stuff they might need.

* * *

As they got to the hole in the wall, Leo and Merry went in first. Followed by Donnie.

(Michelangelo) After you Raph.

Raph went in the hole as Mikey tiptowed back to the lair. But Raph imeadietly knew what Mikey was doing and grabbed him by the shell and pulled him in.

(Raphael) Don't even think about it. Leo wants all of us in this.

* * *

They got to the other side of the hole and saw that they were in a subway tunnel that looked wickedy.

(Donatello) There's a network of abanded subway tunnels from the erlie 1900's down here.

(Michelangelo) Abanded?

(Donatello) Do you hear that? These old suports should have given out long ago. Nobody make any loud sounds.

They kept going as they saw monster footprints on the sealing.

(Michelangelo) Nope. Nothing. Let's go home.

But the others kept going.

(Raphael) What did I just say back there? Do you want me to repeat it? Leo wants all of us in this.

But then Mikey felt a sneeze on his nose. He tried to cover it but the sneeze was too fast. The sneeze was so loud it made the sealing crack a bit.

(Raphael) Mikey for crying out loud. Next time bring a alowhisemy.

(Michelangelo) Hay. How am I soposed to stop a...a...a hudge garmantchument terrorfying monster?

The others turned around and saw the beast and screamed. The beast rowred as it made the sealing crack and cave-in. The 5 siblings ran for their lives as the cave-in chased them. They dropped their flashlights when they got to the other side and everything got dark. Donnie took out the 2 crestles and rubbed them together to make a light for everyone to see.

(Raphael) You think that thing suvived?

(Michelangelo) Know your monsters Raph. It can melt rock.

(Raphael) Oh Yeah. I forgot because I was TRYING NOT TO GET BERRIED BY A CLAPPING SUBWAY TUNNEL!

(Leonardo) Everybody calm down. Let's keep moving.

And so they did. As they kept going they climbed down a small cliff and leaned on it's wall when they got to the bottom.

(Donatello) I'm beet.

(Michelangelo) Even my backache has got a backache.

(Merry) My feet hurt.

(Leonardo) Let's make camp. You up for first watch Raph?

(Raphael) You can count on me Leo.

* * *

5 hours pasted and 3 of the turtles and Merry are asleep as Raph dumped water in his eyes to keep him awake. Mikey and Merry somehow both ended up having the same dream.

* * *

 _Mikey found himself at the lair in front of the door that goes to the elevator to the warehouse. But it was glowing. And when it opened, it led to a different place insted of the elevator._

 _(Michelangelo) What the shell?_

 _Merry saw what Mikey was doing and followed him. They went into the place and saw that it was some sorte of city._

 _(Michelangelo) Hello? Anybody home?_

 _As Mikey and Merry aprotched a black tower that looked like a paremed, black smoke came out from the top and it was a monster of some sort._

 _(Michelangelo) Uh oh!_

 _But before Mikey could run away a throwing star came out of nowhere and into the monsters mouth. Mikey turned around and saw Merry._

 _(Michelangelo) Boy am I glad you're here._

 _(Merry) Get ready. It's coming back._

 _(Michelangelo) I'm ready when you are._

 _They both saw the monster get bigger. However. The 2 siblings managed to knock the monster into the lava down below._

* * *

Mikey and Merry then woke up and saw that they were back at the campsite.

(Michelangelo) Hay Merry. I just had this wired but amazing dream. The door to the warehouse took us to a city and we fought a black smoke monster.

(Merry) I had that dream to.

(Michelangelo) No way. How can anyone have the same dream?

(Raphael) Mikey, Merry, i'm glad you 2 are up. Our monster friend is back.

They saw the monster pushing a round bolder on top of the other cliff. The siblings grabbed their stuff and ran as the bolder got of the cliff and chased them. They ran as fast as they can until they saw a blue brick bridge that was racked and the other side was too far to jump over to.

(Raphael) The bridge is out. Now what? Wait. I got it.

Raph got out his glapeling hook and through it onto a rock. Everyone then grabbed on to the rope and swang to the other side as Mikey did a Tarzan yell.

(Raphael) Don't do that again jungle boy. But at least it wasn't cowabonga.

(Michelangelo) I was getting tired of it.

The hook then started to slip off the rock.

(Raphael) It's slipping. Grab the ledge.

Everyone did what Raph said and got their feet on the ledge.

(Raphael) On my single. 1. 2. 3.

They pushed their feet off the wall and swang up to the ground and landed safely.

(Michelangelo) Don't you just love a little excitment in the morning?

(Raphael) How are we gonna get back with those things playing bowling for ninjas?

(Donatello) Uhh guys?

Everyone saw that Donnie was looking at a racked up door.

(Donatello) Not to make things worse. But you'll see that the door was racked from the inside. Something was trying to get out.

(Michelangelo) It doesn't make things worse. It makes things horrorfying.

They went into the room and saw a buntch of techno and cemecle stuff.

(Leonardo) Anyone got a clew on what this place is?

(Michelangelo) You want a wild guess?

(Raphael) No.

(Merry) A lab of some sort?

(Donatello) Not just any lab Merry. I see stuff related to Physiology, Biology, Genomelysis. My guess is that this is a genetics lab.

(Michelangelo) A genetics lab huh? Most monster movies always takes place in these labs.

(Raphael) Really?

But the 5 of then ended up stepping on a laser light witch triggered a alarme.

(Merry) Did we do that?

(Leonardo) I think so.

Then another door from the one they came though came and closed off the enterence. Then a blue light came and started moving closer to them.

(Leonardo) What is that? Donnie?

(Donatello) It's some sorta energy force feeled.

(Michelangelo) sorta?

Raph tried to use his sai to attack the force feeled but the sai went though it insted.

(Michelangelo) Something's telling me, Do Not Tuch.

(Raphael) You think?

The 5 backed away from the feeled as it moved closer. Donnie saw that the metal wasn't getting efected by the feeled at all.

(Donatello) It looks like this feeled only works on living tishow.

(Merry) Too bad that's what we're made out of.

Then they felt their backs on the wall as the feeled got to them.

(Leonardo) Donnie. What will we do?

(Donatello) i'm thinking Leo.

(Merry) Well think...faster or we're...going to be...a whole lot...thinner.

(Donatello) I got it. Raph. You sai can go through the feeled. That crystal over there is powering it. Ame for the crystal.

Raph tosed his sai at the crystal and it made the feeled go strate into it and the door opened back up.

(Raphael) And that's the end of that.

(Donatello) It's only the start. Look on that screen. It's the sine of the Foot.

Donnie was not kidding. That really was the 3 toed dragon foot.

(Raphael) Why is it when we hit trouble that drogan foot is always stamped on it?

Donnie looked at the computer. It was still active. He did some stuff on it and saw something the mini screen showed him.

(Donatello) there's some sorta video log entries on here. I'll see if I can acsses them. They might show us what we're dealing with.

So he pushed a few button and then the big screen started to get a buzz on it.

The first video log started as a man with techno goggles on him came onto the screen. He was one of the lab men working with the Foot.

(Lab man) Day 1. Prodgetc comencev. Master Shredder belives his enemies have taking revosh underground. Our ninjas were unable to locate them. So the genetic team is ordered to mutate human subgects to explore deeper into the earth.

The video showed a man getting mutated by having ozze trancfered into his body and made him become a monster.

(Merry) That poor guy.

Then the next video started as the monsters were in glass cutaners.

(Lab Man) Day 23. The prodgect is a secsses. Though the monsters are in a deep trance of some sorte.

Then the next video showed the monsters really scary now.

(Lab man) Day 25. The monsters are showing anger and vilence. Did we push this too far? Prohaps there are some things man was never ment to tamper with.

(Michelangelo) That's one line in a monster mover you don't want to hear.

Then the next video started and it showed the monsters going deep underground.

(Lab man) Through their generes abilities, the monsters are desined to retrieve evidence underground.

The next video showed the lad men having a sellabraton.

(Lab man) Day 33. The test was a secsses. The monsters have found habetage of life underground witch has been turned over to Master Shredder. I hear that he's quite pleased.

The next video then showed the lab man looking depressed.

(Lab man) Day 41. The evidence we found is not what Master Shredder was looking for. He has pronounced the prodgect a failure. We've been ordered to shut down and kill the monsters.

But then the next video showed the monsters going on a rampage all over the lab.

(Lab man) The monsters have freed themselves. They are more smart them we've ever thought. They have tricked us all along. Waiting for their moment to escape.

The lab man thn got grabbed by one of the monsters and the video logs have come to a end.

The 5 siblings then heard a rore close by.

(Michelangelo) Ok. This is the seen in the monster movie where one guy can't take the presher and i'm going to inpersonat him and it goes like this. GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Mikey then ran out of the lab.

(Raphael) Not that a agria with him, but he's got a point.

(Leonardo) Yeah. Fun's over. Let's head back.

So the others ran to Mikey but saw that he came to a stop.

(Michelangelo) Guys. Look.

The rock started to melt and a blue monster with long hair came out along with a red one with rasser claws and lastly a light brown one with strong mussles and he punched through the hole and made it bigger.

(Michelangelo) Guys. Is this the end of the movie?

No it's not. This is the start of it. But The turtles, Merry, or the monsters didn't see something else come out of the hole.

* * *

 **Man I easyle get distracted on other stuff. No wonder this took so long. But i'll try to get more done. I'm going to stop using the End Of Chapter and To Be Continued thing because it's starting to get old.**

 **Sense i've seen how most likes this, i'm going to the same thing with the 2012 Ninja Turtles. Coming soon.**


	14. Authors Note

Hey everyone. This is Vortex Lord speaking. I know I haven't updated this in a long time. And there's a reason way. I hated this story. Even though I wanted it to be a grate story, it didn't turn out grate to me.

But that's why I'm going to remake 4 turtles, 1 girl. To make it better for me. Merry will still be the same, but with a few different'es. And I'll still have my 2012 story up soon. I might even do Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles soon.

The remake will include at least some better spelling, and also proper story lines. Just be aware that once the remake is up, this story will be deleted.

So that's what I plan to do. I hope the remake will turn out better than this story. Especially sense this was one of the first stories I've ever started on this sight.

Well, that's all I can say to you. But I hope that you'll like the remake. And it was nice to make this story. And...uh...I'm off now.

See you once the remake is up.


End file.
